Fight fire with fire
by Al'vere
Summary: How will Yami, Malik, Naruto, Hinata and Hotaru cope with their lifes as they are sent to Hogwarts? Sugestive, Language... Rating may go up. Chap 08 Aftermath, true intentions revealed!
1. Prologue

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon Crossover**

* * *

_I really had to do this one. This story is my stressrelease, so it will defenitly be finished. I'm doing this just for fun, if you have any criticism you're welcome. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Prolouge

Voldemort has finally declared war upon the wizarding world and successfully gained some powerful allies from a foreign country, unknown to the order of the phoenix. Deciding that Hogwarts will provide a sufficient protection to the children, classes still continues as usual while the ministry prepares for war. Dumbledore, knowing the ministry will not be able to come to their aid if an attack would occur, decide to use some contacts he had gained while staying in Japan for a while in his youth. And so, five students were chosen to come to Hogwarts…

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter 01 - New students, suspicious?!_

* * *

There you go! The little prologue... Don't worry the chapters will be much, much longer... ) 


	2. New students, suspicious!

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_I really enjoy this... So, who might we pair up with Hotaru? Any sugestions? Cause I got plenty... Just so hard to pick really. I hope you will find this story at least somewhat amusing cause I did._

_Enjoy, and please review!_

**

* * *

**

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 01 – New students, suspicious?!

Harry tensed up when he noticed that Dumbledore began to rise. Was it another announcement? Had someone else died?! Clenching his fists, he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Since Voldemort had proclaimed war, he had been kept under strict surveillance and not been able to do anything. Guarded night and day, he felt himself going nuts. He could never relax, not even for a moment. He felt so useless. If he was the one to end this fucking war, why wasn't he allowed to enter the order?? Was he just a tool to be used in the last moment? Since Sirius death, there was only one man that he trusted completely. He had never let him down once, had always told him the secrets all seemed to keep from him. He was the only one that was always there for him and saw him for who he was. Harry closed his eyes for a moment as Lupin floated into his mind. He could see him clearly, with his worn clothing and gray streaks in the brown hair. Opening his eyes again, he pushed away Lupin from his mind. Trust… Yes, he truly was the only one. Not even Ron and Hermione… He was ashamed to admit it but he knew they were blindly trusting Dumbledore. Yet, he could not say anything to them about his distrust towards Dumbledore. He was their symbol of hope, and he would not take away that just for his own selfishness. He was not that foolish. They needed a light in the darkness, or they would get lost on the way.

How they still could believe in him he didn't understand. Dumbledore had lied and kept too much from him and even manipulated him to many times. He was no one's puppet. His intentions might be good, but he would not be in control this time. Harry sighed, he had really changed from the time he first came to Hogwarts. Far from the innocent boy he once was… Silence fell over the great hall and the tension rose in a second. Everyone seemed to tense at once, all eyes glued to Dumbledore.

Harry smiled a wicked smile. It must have been painful to receive such intense attention… His eyes glided over towards Snape, and caught the mans gaze. On a whim, his smile broadened. He detected a slight look of disturbance in Snapes eyes before he turned his gaze towards Dumbledore again.

"I would like to make an announcement, which I hope will raise the morals of this school. In order to strengthen our ties with our fellow allies, which is greatly needed in such times, we have some Japanese students that will be joining our classes. This is a sign of good will, and I hope you all will be nice to them and use this opportunity to learn something."

Chatter broke out and Dumbledore raised his voice to regain their attention. Harry could only stare at the headmaster as he processed the situation. New students??! Right now? There was more to this… Hermione fidgeted, looking excited and anxious at the same time. Ron was about to say something but stopped.

"They will actually be joining us today. Transferred from Tokyo Mugen Magical Academy, I will now introduce the five students."

The doors suddenly opened, and all students turned to face the new students. Harrys eyes widened, and he surely wasn't the only one. There were three guys and two girls. The first one, dressed only in black leather (with the exception of his black shirt), was standing there lazily while holding his leather jacket over his right shoulder. Clad in boots and several belts and a big golden necklace thing, his most outstanding feature was his hair. It was basically black, but with yellow and red in it.

The second one was girl, also wearing black. She was clad in a tight black suit, with a black longcoat. High boots, a black bandana under her fringe and thick belt was all the accessory she had. Her hair was black with a purple tint, shoulder length.

The third was a guy was wearing dark grey pants with a white sleeveless shirt. Around his upper arms and neck he had thick gold bracelets, as well as sharp gold earrings. Even though he had wild white hair, you first noticed the tattooed lines under his eyes. Standing like the first guy except he had no jacket , he gave off the same impression.

The fourth was girl, with long black hair and a fringe. Fully dressed in what looked like a ninja suit that was black and grey, her eyes stood out. They were pupiless and a light violet. Se seemed to be slightly nervous.

Lastly, but not least, was the guy in a black and orange jumpsuit. It also seemed to be a ninja suit it seemed, and he scratched his blonde hair as he grinned towards the students. He had whiskers on his cheek, which was what you first noticed.

Harry couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as he took them all in. They weren't ordinary witches and wizards, each person were too unique. The group began to move and whispers broke out in the great hall. As the proceeded, they seemed to have an air of power as they strode by. The girl with the black bandana meet his gaze as they passed him. He flinched slightly as her eyes pierced his. Purple eyes. It happened during a second. He blinked as they finally arrived at the front. It was then he realized that the sorting hat had been placed before the teachers table. Hermione leaned forward.

"They are going to get sorted right away… This is interesting."

Harry nodded. Ron nudged Harry.

"The one with bandana is hot."

Hermione gave him a glare, which Ron failed to notice. Harry couldn't help but look at her again. The group was now facing the students, and McGonagall was standing beside the hat with a small scroll.

"The new students will be sorted into the seventh year."

The whispers started again and Harry did his best not to gasp. The same as them. Ron smiled, and nodded. Hermione bit her lip, and harry wondered what she was thinking.

"Yami Mutou."

The first guy stepped forward, towards the hat. Ginny nudged Hermione.

"I hope he gets in our house, he's really hot."

Ron clenched his fists and starred at Yami while he put on the hat with a bored look.

"Slytherin!"

He took the hat off and flung his jacket over his shoulder and proceeded toward the cheering slytherin table, where the girls were cheering the most. Ron glared at him and Harry couldn't help himself as he smirked. Ginny shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't care, he's still hot!"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

Harry perked up as the girl in bandana took her seat. It took a few moments and then…

"Slytherin!"

Harry cursed silently, but almost whacked himself. What the hell was he doing?? Why did he care if she came to Gryffindor or not?

"Malik Ishtar."

The guy with white hair took a seat and a gasp ran through the hall as he also came to Slytherin. The girl with pupiless eyes seemed extremely nervous, and suddenly her name was called.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

She almost fidgeted when she put the hat on.

"Gryffindor!"

With haste, she almost ran toward the cheering Gryffindor table. Harry felt himself twitch in amusement when someone from Gryffindor shouted 'finally!'. Lastly, the guy in orange.

"Gryffindor!"

As he hurried towards his table to greet his new friends, Harry couldn't help but glance towards the Slytherin table. What if…

8888

He was a trouble maker. So why the hell was he here?? Cursing for himself, he watched before him as the food appeared on the table. There were plenty of dishes he had never seen in his life before, and some of it looked rather nasty.

"What is this shit?"

Malik just snorted at him and gave him an arrogant look.

"Food, you should try some. Wouldn't touch that pie though, could be stomach in it. Englishmen eat all kinds of disgusting things."

Hotaru gave them a glance as she took some bread for herself, neglecting to tell them about the murderous looks some of the guys at their table was giving them.

"Yami, I think I actually agree with you. Who would eat food shaped as animals? Can it even be classified as food?"

Yami snorted and questioned himself yet again, why was he here? That old fool… He had just given their own headmaster a perfect excuse to get him away from the academy. Clenching his fists, he cursed under his breath. He would get his revenge eventually, oh yes… He was suddenly startled by a nudge and turned towards Malik…

Heh, he had barley known this guy for more than a few hours and he was already liking this guy.

"What?"

Malik gave him a wide smirk.

"Having a fantasy for yourself? You know, you should save those for later when I don't have to be around you…"

Yami smirked back.

"On the contrary, I believe you would like that huh? Sorry, I don't like your kind."

Malik halfheartedly pretended to be mad.

"Same here, girls all the way. Hey Hotaru are you free now? Let's explore this place…"

Hotaru only gave him a smug look, missing Yamis shocked face.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Sorry, I'm meeting up with Naruto and Hinata later for some 'fun'."

Totally oblivious to the group, practically the whole table was engulfed in their conversation. Some more shocked than others. Malik's eyes widened.

"What?? You're gonna have a threesome??!"

Hotaru laughed and Yami found himself fascinated by it. He couldn't imagine Hotaru laugh! It was… Nice.

"You're so perverted."

Yami smirked, although he would have laughed if he could. Something just wasn't fun with the thought of Hotaru with another guy…

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hotaru looked up as a blonde guy was standing between them, obviously very rich and concerned about his looks. Hotarus eyes thinned just a little as she saw into his gray orbs. There was more to him than his appearance, that was for sure. Yami and Malik turned and regarded the guy standing before them.

"So? Malik Ishtar. "

Draco gave him a smirk in response. Yami gave him a serious look before he acknowledged him.

"Yami Mutou."

Draco eyes floated over to Hotaru and she gave him an emotionless expression.

"Hotaru Tomoe."

She could have sworn he gave her a blink before he turned more to the guys.

"Be glad you ended up here, Slytherin has a great linage."

Yami snorted.

"As if I care, I'm just here because he ordered me to. So, since you know this place anything to pass the time here if you get my drift?"

Draco smirked.

"Oh, yes. On Friday actually. I'll invite you since you're knew and hell knows why… Don't tell anyone or I'm personally gonna skin you."

Malik snorted.

"Yeah right. But we'll keep it secret. I'll kill Yami for you if he flabbers."

Yami just grinned as he leaned back.

"Same goes for you."

When Malfoy had gone, Hotaru gestured for them to get closer.

"We have to talk to the others after the dinner."

When all the students headed for their homerooms, the group meet up outside the great hall. Hotaru dragged them until she found an empty corridor.

"All right, we'll have to make this quick so we can catch up to the others later. It's good that we got into two different houses, seems we can get good connections."

Naruto gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we here just to…"

Hotaru shook her head.

"No we are not. I saw the papers on Mamoru's desk. The headmaster of this school sent a request to strengthen up Hogwarts through his alliances in Japan. Since Mamoru is one of them and currently headmaster at our academy, he sent his strongest student's. And that's us. Why he didn't tell us I don't know."

Yami and Naruto both gave her awed looks, since they both had been pranksters.

"You broke into his office didn't you?"

Hinata blushed as she couldn't help her outburst.

"H-Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru smiled gently towards Hinata.

"Yes, I thought it was strange since there had been no previous 'exchanges' so I decided to look it up myself. Now, I wonder what kind of powers you posses. It has to be more than ordinary magic, otherwise..."

Hinata looked down at the ground, obviously distressed.

"But I'm not special…"

Naruto touched her shoulder and she quickly looked up.

"What? You're amazing Hinata! Your ability is incredible! Of course he would choose you!"

She blushed hard and smiled.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…"

Malik couldn't believe that pair, it was so obvious that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. He snorted and looked at Hotaru. He could have sworn he saw longing in her eyes when she looked at the pair. She quickly turned.

"We should talk another time… We have to find our homerooms."

Yami and Malik exchanged quick looks and waved their goodbye towards Naruto and Hinata while they hurried after Hotaru. Something was definitely up with her… Hell, why did he even care about them? They were nothing to him, yet… It felt right. Damn, he just wanted to smack himself in the face right now.

"Have a crush on Naruto?"

Hotaru stopped, and she was suddenly very rigid. Yami and Malik both shouted out.

"No way!"

How could she have fallen for that guy so fast?? Their confusion arose when she burst out laughing. She turned around and gave them a smirk as she made a light gesture with her hand.

"I'm not thank you very much. As if I would date one of you…"

"HEY!!"

She gave them a smug look and refused to answer their nagging questions on why. She only laughed at them and once gave them a playful blink. Satisfied when she saw them blush, she decided to give them a final treat.

"You know, I might just take you up on a offer… Who knows. The only way to find out is to ask."

Joining in a slytherin crowd, they got separated as Hotaru joined the column of girls. Yami felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he watched her disappear into the crowd… Malik nudged his arm and whispered;

"She's definitely right on one point, we all have powers above average. And I can tell you one thing, she's helluva strong. Don't tell me you can feel the pull towards her."

Yami felt realization hit him as he remembered what one of the teachers had told them once; Power attracts power. But, he knew this wasn't the only attraction he felt towards her… And it wasn't the first time. Back at the academy, he had always wondered who she was whenever he had seen her. They had only had one lesson together however, and that had been during a free choice period. The arts of a ninja.

She was skillful in fighting hand to hand combat, and he wasn't bad either… Come to think of it, they had all been in that class. His eyes widened at the sudden realization. They were all classed in the arts of a ninja, so they could fight…

"Malik, we need to talk. Now!"

Absently following the seventh year guys, they found themselves in the homeroom. Malik smiled as he looked around in amusement.

"Cozy."

Someone behind them snickered at their comment and Yami pulled Malik towards the guys bedroom. No one was there beside them thankfully.

"I just realised that we all took the ninja class together back at the academy."

Malik blinked and made an irritated gesture.

"So? You dragged me here for this? I wanna chill down in the ´cozy' room we have."

Yami smirked.

"Really? With a specific person perhaps?"

Malik gave him a glare.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, don't you see it? We can all fight. There's a war going on here! Why the hell would they send us now? It's fucking dangerous, we could get killed. What is that bastard thinking?? If I had known I would never…"

Malik punched his arm, hard. A second later the door opened and some guy came in. he gave them an arrogant look before going over to his bed. Malik sighed.

"You never shut up you freak. I see your point ok? Let's talk with Hotaru later, she seems to keep it cool unlike you."

Yami made a face.

"Fuck you."

Malik gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah I love you too fuckface, despite your disorder. Come on."

8888

Harry couldn't believe that guys energy. Naruto had already made half of the gryffindors admire his unflinching belief in himself. Hinata on the other hand was his total opposite when it came to that area. No wonder she had such a crush on him. Naruto was currently playing some game with a couple of fifth years and had a big audience. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"He sure has a way with people."

Harry nodded absently as his gaze went toward Hinata. She was talking to Ginny and they both seemed to get along pretty well even despite the fact that she was so shy. Ron seemed to be slightly jealous of the attention Naruto had gained.

"Bah, he's just a show off."

Harry gave him a look.

"I think we need someone like him in times like this. He is like a light in the darkness."

Ron gave him a light punch.

"Going poet are we? Just warn me if you should feel a sudden attraction towards guys ok?"

Harry allowed himself to laugh, while Hermione gave him a glare.

"I wouldn't mind if someone wrote me a poem."

Harry didn't miss the small blush on Rons cheeks. He wondered when those two would confess to each other, seemed like they would never do it. He sighed and returned to his own thoughts… Yeah, it was still suspicious. Although he had a hard time believing that Naruto could be evil, Malik and Yami seemed like the ideal deatheaters. But that was still just his first impression… And if they were on the right side, those would be good to put up against Voldemort.

They had power. He could feel it. Seemed like no one else had noticed though. There was definitely a reason they had come, that was for sure. Ron and Hermione would agree with him on this one, but he had to be careful. They couldn't perceive as much as himself. He clenched his fists as he thought of why… He relaxed and pushed it away. He really needed to relax, that was for sure. Was he to paranoid? Did he just see what he wanted to see? Feeling the headache return, he sighed to himself as he tried to focus on Hermiones and Rons bickering.

8888

Silence. Her very own being. Unable to sleep, she tried to detect sounds in the darkness. Her bed was to comfortable, she wasn't used to sleep in a bed yet. Sitting up, she embraced herself and tried not to shiver at the memories that had returned so suddenly at the sight of Naruto and Hinata. Hotaru took a shaky breath and decided to get up. Slipping on her clothes, she sneaked out of the room.

She needed something else to think about, something to keep herself busy. The worst of it all was that both Yami and Malik had noticed her reaction towards the Gryffindor pair. She wouldn't be able to stand it if they found out… Rather they found out the truth about her powers as a senshi… That she was the messiah of silence, the destroyer… A face floated into her mind and she stopped. Pain shot through her soul and she felt her heart break yet again.

Never. She would never let it happen ever again. Trying to concentrate, she took off into the darkness as she reassembled herself as she went into her fighting mode. Using the arts of a ninja, she silently investigated the corridors of the castle. Sometimes she encountered students who had certain 'meetings' with each other whom where easily avoided. What wasn't as easy was blocking out what they were doing. It felt like a stab in her gut.

So, she found herself at the library. Feeling a rush of excitement, she went inside. There would certainly be some kind of alarm if they left the doors open, best not to touch anything. She was startled by a low whisper, and quickly jumped up on a shelf landing silently. Dust flew and she had to really hold the sneeze back. Adrenaline was rushing through her body and her senses heightened. It was a girl, and two boys…

"Look, I found some information regarding the Tokyo Mugen Magical Academy. It's the most prestigious magical school in Asia, and only the top notch students are allowed to enter. Meaning, only the most talented. You don't have to have the best grades, the power is the key. So there you can find the most powerful witches and wizards. Isn't that something to take into consideration?"

Hotaru carefully looked over the edge, and saw them sitting at a table. She recognized them as the Gryffindors that Hinata and Naruto had been welcomed by.

"Jeez Hermione, you really have a scary knack for finding information. So what if they're powerful, it's not like they are bragging about it."

Hermione gave the redhead a glare.

"Don't you realise Ron? They could be sent by Voldemort for…"

The guy with black hair and glasses spoke up.

"Or they aren't. We can't just accuse them for anything. I doubt Naruto would be evil, and Hinata is too timid…"

Ron shook his head.

"What about the Slytherins? They didn't exactly look like angels… Or at least not the guys."

Hotaru felt herself blush at the indirect compliment.

"Well, I don't know. It's just like Malfoy, we have to be careful and observe if they do anything suspicious."

Ron suddenly smirked at them.

"Hey, heard about the party on Friday? Only certain people are invited and it's a no house thing. Meaning, there will also be Slytherins. And if booze is included… We might snap something up."

Hermione gave him an irritated look.

"You just wanna go so you can get drunk and even get lucky."

Ron leaned forward, his eyes sparkling.

"Wouldn't mind Hotaru… Damn. Don't you agree Harry or do you still wanna do Chang?"

Harry blinked at the sudden turn. He blushed.

"No… I mean… What the hell Ron!"

Ron nodded with a confident expression.

"You want Hotaru. I knew you would get over Cho!"

Hermione grabbed his ear, hard.

"If you just wanna babble on about your fantasies we might as well go back, I don't wanna get caught for some loose talk."

"Ouch!"

Harry rose and nodded.

"I agree. Let's go."

Hotaru sighed in relief when they had gone. She jumped down and decided to head towards the common room, maybe she would manage some sleep after all. As she hurried out into the corridor she saw them turn and she quickly jumped into the deepest shadows. She breathed as quiet as she could as she heard their voices disappear.

"What is it Harry?"

"Nothing, thought I saw something…"

When she finally laid in her bed again, she wondered what she would do with the new knowledge she had acquired. So, they were suspicious about them? Apparantly, this Voldemort was the lead man on the other side. She had known about him but not his name. Why where they so hooked up on it anyway? They shouldn't care that there was a war going on… Sure, the students would look out for spies but they seemed more involved…

That Harry… There was something about him. Was he the one whom had survived the attack from Voldemort? Well, no need to ask since she would see if he had a scar. The hair was in the way though… She blushed when she thought of what Ron had said; "You want Hotaru. I knew you would get over Cho!". No, they were just joking… No one would want her, she knew that. He had proved that point very clearly. No, she shouldn't think of him… was it so hard to go to sleep damn it??

Then, there was no choice. She crept over to the end of the bed where she could reach for her coffer. Quickly getting through the staff, she pulled out a small dark blue bottle and swallowed it's continents. Falling back on the bed, she felt the sleep claim her petite form and the world faded away…

8888

Yami woke with a start, feeling the sweet running down his face. Slowing down his breathing, slowly he took in his surroundings. He was still in the Slytherin tower, currently in his bed. Was he shaking?

"Fuck."

He reached out for the clock he had gotten from his 'family'. It was five in the morning. Damn. Sighing, he forced himself out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. As he entered, he snorted at the green tiles and golden interior. How original. Getting into the shower, he felt the calm return to his senses. Leaning against the wall, he let the water flow over him, dripping from his face.

A nightmare. He hadn't had one of those for ages. Why now? And it had been so different… Before, his nightmares had been from his previous life as a pharaoh, where he had battled for his life in the shadow realm. Otherwise, his dreams had come from his childhood… No one knew his parents, or relatives of his. He had been found on a street in Tokyo outside a orphanage. They had taken him in of course, and he had been raised without love. Trying to get attention, he had become a prankster. Eventually, he had been adopted.

Shaking his head, the dream returned. He had been fighting a snake, a really big green snake. He had never been so terrified in his life, not even since that 'incident'. The last he had seen before it was about to strike him was the red eyes. He shivered.

"Yami, don't tell me youre…"

His head snapped up and he turned. Malik was giving him a curious look.

"Don't give me that look stupid. Yes, I was also about to take a shower since I was so rudely awakened by that scream of yours."

Yami's eyes widened and shivered again, turning away in embarrassment. Malik nodded to himself before he took the shower opposite of Yami.

"You know, you can put up a silence charm…"

It took a few seconds before Yami answered him.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you."

Malik gave a low laugh.

"What's this? Fuckface says he's sorry. Never thought I would see that day."

Yami couldn't help but smile.

"Fuck you."

Malik smirked.

"Go ahead, I'm standing right here. Just go ahead and rape poor little me."

Malik immediately regretted his words as Yami froze. He tried to regain himself and did his best to smirk. Maliks eyes thinned as he studied Yami. His whole body was screaming pain.

"Ok… Won't joke about that. It's too low for me anyway."

Yami forced a laugh.

"True…"

Malik sighed.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I obviously said something really stupid. Hell, this isn't like me but… Sorry."

Yami gave him a thankful expression.

"No worries. I'm done, see you outside."

Yami hurried out and dried himself slowly. When he had put on his clothes he sank down on the bed. Six o'clock. Malik was suddenly by his side.

"Think the breakfast is open? I'm hungry as hell."

Yami nodded and they went down. Malik smiled behind Yami as he followed him. He had never had a close friend in his whole life, and now… Yami was becoming a very close friend. He had been the one everyone picked on when he was little. They had called him a freak, just because of his eyes and tattoos. Before he started at the academy, he had taken fighting classes to fend for himself. Eventually he had gained a reputation of being really dangerous and he had been left completely alone. No one had dared to befriend him, and when he had gotten close people had left.

He had become hard, a shell with no feelings. Only when he got into fights had he felt alive. And now… He had taken a liking to these people. The feeling was great. But it would take some time before he could fully accept it. It was really hard, and he was afraid of losing it… And then, there was her… Hotaru. She had something. Was it only the power she had? Or as it something else?

He stiffened when she suddenly was standing before them. Yami gave her a smile. Malik nodded, and took in her appearance. The black bandana… He had never seen without it. Even at the academy. The usual boots, black tight pants and a very dark grey sleeveless shirt. Two black leather belts, one hanging loosely to the left side.

"Going for breakfast? Good, I was hoping to meet up with you guys. Come on, Naruto and Hinata should be there also."

When they were all sitting at the end of a table, Hotaru looked around one last time to check that no one was near. There were a few students a bit away, and some teachers sitting at the main table.

"I think we should be extremely careful in showing our powers. We are being watched, no doubt by both students and teachers. Many suspects us of being spies. I found proof on that yesterday when I took a little tour in the castle."

Yami blinked in surprise. Hotaru was not only beautiful but smart… He shook his head. Damn, what was he thinking?

She gestured towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Harry and his friends suspects us of being spies. What do you think about them? Are they good to you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes… They have been really nice, all the Gryffindors have been very friendly."

Malik snorted.

"Cant say the same when it comes to the Slytherins."

Yami smirked.

"No wonder, we stated rather clearly what we thought of the food. That Draco did welcome us though."

Naruto piped up.

"Draco Malfoy? Most Gryffindors hate him! He's bad."

Malik made a face.

"Really? Well, then I will found him out. Besides, don't say anything until you know him. You cant judge others if you don't know them!"

Naruto gave a short nod.

"You're right! Ok, introduce me!"

Yami laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"You're so lighthearted it hurts."

Hotaru sighed and exchanged looks with Hinata.

"Guys… Anyway, we should become friends with Harry. That way we can prove that we are not Voldemorts puppets. But, we should also befriend Malfoy. If they dislike him he could be a… Whatever they said a followers was. Deatheater?"

Yami nodded.

"Sounds fine… What about that offer, Friday was it? Some kind of party…"

Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah, I know Harry and his two friends, or at least that Ron will go. We should go, after all Draco invited us. We will have a chance to get to know both better."

"Hotaru?"

She turned towards Hinata who was blushing slightly.

"I think you should be our leader, it's like we are a group anyway."

Naruto made a gesture and smiled.

"Yeah, I agree!"

Hotaru blushed, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I…"

Malik shrugged.

"It's not a bad idea. We have to stick together after all."

Yami nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder. She blushed harder.

"Besides, we have to come up with a revenge on that headmaster of ours for sending us here without anything."

Malik smirked.

"Oh yeah."

Hotaru leaned forward, so her hair fell down over her face.

"Thank you guys."

The flow of students had begun and the group ate in silence until Naruto decided that it was a good idea to try to pull off a small prank on Malik. It ended with a punch in the face and Naruto was suddenly lying on the floor. Hinata was immediately by his side. Yami gave him a look.

"Damn, that was quick."

Malik smirked.

"When you have to watch your back, you get used to it."

Naruto sat up, rubbing his face.

"Remind me to not try to pull pranks on him again."

Malik gave him a hand and helped him up.

"Don't sneak up on me, I might mistake you for an enemy."

Naruto smiled nervously.

"Hahah, yeah…"

"Hey, Naruto!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione came towards them and took a seat. Hotaru nodded towards Harry.

"Hotaru Tomoe."

Harry looked at her for a long time before he gave her a small smile in return.

"Harry Potter."

Hermione leaned forward and introduced herself. When the greetings had been done, Hotaru leaned back and tried to read the people around her. Yami and Malik did the same, only Naruto seemed to be relaxed. She smiled for herself. He was such a special guy. Hinata was sneaking glances at him once and a while, and she knew she would have to hook them up somehow. Friday would be ideal…

Harry glanced at Hotaru. She looked like she was deep in thought at the moment…

"Hey, Potter, going to the you-know-what on Friday?"

Harry turned as he saw Malfoy approach. Surprisingly he was alone. He didn't know if he imagined it, but Malfoy had slowly begun to change since his sixth year. If it was for the good or the bad he did not know.

"Actually yes."

He nodded.

"Bring your rookies and I will bring mine. Deal?"

To Hermiones and Rons surpise he laughed.

"Deal, ferret boy."

Draco smirked and made a gesture.

"Sure, Pottface. You finished?"

Hotaru took his queue and rose, while Malik and Yami followed suit.

"Whatever you say pretty boy. I've had enough anyway. See ya, Gryffindors! And Naruto, don't eat until you throw up or I will wipe the floor with ya."

Naruto did a salute.

"Aye aye, Iceface."

Yami laughed and the Slytherins left the great hall. As Harry saw them leave, he felt a stir of hope. Maybe, just maybe, Malfoy had really changed.

Draco turned towards tham as soon as they had found an empty corridor. He was smiling broadly.

"Since you are new, I will fix some drinks for you. Don't count on for the next time, although I might make an exception…"

His eyes glided over Hotaru for an instant, and Yami felt a stab inside. He blinked in confusion. Malik also had a look of confusion for a moment.

"Anyway, you should watch your step, especially in Slytherin. Show weakness and they will slaughter you. You will soon know which people I am referring to. Especially if you associate with Potter. I have influence, but not enough. You will have to get your own reputation here. Some are already against you…"

Yami suddenly stepped up and gave him a piercing glare. Somehow, he felt threaten by his subtle attempt towards Hotaru.

"You mean deatheaters don't you?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Yes."

**End Chapter 01**

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter 02 - Friday night, when passion flows..._

* * *

See? I promised you it would be much longer grins. No shorties here... Anyway, review!


	3. Friday night, when passion flows

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_Is it really that bad? Just one review... Come on guys, waht do you think? And perhaps a suggestion for pairings?_

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 02 – Friday night, when passion flows…

Hotaru meet his eyes as she walked into the dungeon. He was very hard to read, this man called Snape. She gave him a nod of respect, surprising him. She smiled and took an empty seat. Snapes eyes lingered on her for a moment before her watched the rest of the class well in.

"Can I sit here?"

Hotaru looked up and meet emerald eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"If you wish."

Harry nodded and took a seat. He missed the glares he received from Yami, Malik and Malfoy as they had been headed for the same seat. Hinata noticed it and couldn't help but smile. Naruto gave her a confused look as they took the seat behind Yami and Malik whom was sitting behind Hotaru and Harry. They were both glaring at Harrys back, probably unaware of what they were doing.

"What are you smiling at Hinata?"

She blushed slightly.

"It's just… I think Hotaru has many admirers and is really unaware…"

Naruto smacked his hands together.

"Haha! That would be easy to notice! I don't know how she cant see it!"

Hinata blushed and sighed.

"Right…"

Snapes voice boomed over them and Naruto jumped.

"Silence! Now, let's begin…"

After the lesson when they were cleaning, Hinata walked up to Hotaru.

"Hotaru… Should we really…"

Hotaru gave her a smile.

"Of course, this was the last lesson, so now we can go and fix ourselves up. Or at least I will help you… You have a guy to catch right?"

Hinata blushed.

"Just a moment, have to talk to the guys."

Hotaru walked over to Malfoy and leaned forward as she whispered to him.

"Where is it?"

He looked up and a small blush appeard when he realized that she was so close. He had sleept with a few girls, but this was different. He composed himself.

"I will take you there. Let's meet up in an empty classroom for a little starter…"

Hotaru gave him a smug look.

"So you want some tonight huh?"

Malfoy actually blushed this time.

"Ehh… I meant all of you of course."

Hotaru laughed. He told her which classroom and she headed over to the guys and explained it for them.

"Let's meet there ok? Me and Hinata will spend some time togheter now, bring Naruto with you kay? See ya later."

Hotaru and Hinata meet up outside on the grounds when they had left their stuff and took a walk around the lake. It was still a few hours left, and unlike other girls they weren't that picky. One hour would suffice. More than enough.

"Hey, Hinata. How come you like Naruto so much?"

She blushed and began to fidget.

"Well… I have always believed in him. He is so confident… He had a really hard time but always get through, he is really amazing. Unlike me."

Hotaru snorted.

"You are amazing too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been accepted into the academy and certainly not be here! You have to believe in yourself. I believe in you."

Hinata smiled a thank you as they walked on.

"You are amazing too Hotaru. You are so popular… They guys really like you."

Hotaru gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not popular, who would want me? I'm just a no one."

Hinata sighed.

"You are as oblivious as Naruto. There are certain people that's just almost everybody likes. Naruto is one of them, and you…"

Hotaru laughed.

"I don't know what you are getting at but… Love, I don't know. I think… I got really hurt one time. It's just hard to believe in it again."

Hinata nodded.

"I think you should try. You can't let the past get you. I promised myself I would change and become stronger so I could stand up for myself. Naruto made me realize that…"

They decided to head back after awhile.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?"

Hinata nodded to her surprise.

"Yes… With Ino and Sakura. They stole a bottle and we drank some at a sleepover. We didn't feel so good when we woke up."

Hotaru laughed. Then she realized.

"Damn, I forgot. Wasn't Harry supposed to bring you and Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head.

"We said to meet up outside, it's ok."

Finally, after the final preparations, they meet up at the classroom. The girls went inside and found Naruto, Yami, Malik and Malfoy at a table they had made from the benches. A few bottles were standing on the table and the girls took their seat. Hinata blushed when she sat down beside Naruto whom smiled at her. Draco gave Hotaru a mysterious smile.

"I invited another person, he should be here soon. Will get the surprise of his life."

They all turned when said person walked in. And true, he was surprised. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"I was invited by Malfoy!??"

Draco only chuckled.

"Yeah, and shut your mouth before you catch any flies. Anyways, call me Draco when we are alone. Can't stand hearing my last name to often."

Harry blinked but took his seat.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Draco gave him a look.

"Wanna get thrown out? I'll explain but rather another time. Let's just have fun ok? I don't wanna spoil my evening."

Harry shrugged.

"Agreed, but you owe me a hell of an explanation. Draco."

Draco smirked.

"In due time. Harry. By the way, are your 'friends' coming?"

Harry shrugged, to his surprise.

"I think Ron will try, but Hermione has put a leash on him. So I don't know. Told them I was too tired and pretended to go and sleep."

Draco gave him an impressed look then smirked.

"Never knew You had it in you, Po… Harry."

Harry smirked at him. Draco made a small gesture.

"Old habits die hard."

Naruto stood up.

"Come on! Let's drink!"

Yami smirked at his friend.

"That's the spirit."

Malik nodded.

"Indeed."

Hotaru leaned forward, towards Draco who was sitting across her.

"So, will we just drink or did you have a plan or something?"

Draco shrugged.

"Didn't know you so, I came up with a few ideas. It's not like I have anyone I would play games with. At least not if it's gonna be 'clean'."

He gave her a smug look. Malik, who was sitting beside Hotaru inched a little bit closer.

"What's the point? Lets get dirty."

When everyone had received a drink, Hinata actually spoke up.

"Uhm… Maybe it's childish but we could spin the bottle…"

Naruto spoke up.

"Or a card game!"

Malik smacked his head.

"Geez Naruto…"

Yami smirked.

"Yah, a card game sounds good. What does the winner get?"

Draco smirked back.

"Excellent. We all contribute with something and the winner gets it all."

Harry and Draco laid some gold coins on the table, Hinata and Naruto put in some candy (since Hinata had nothing and Naruto gave her some of his), Yami had a golden wristband he said he never used, while Malik put a small knife on the table. He shrugged and said he had a few of that. Hotaru gulped, aware that she had nothing on her. Well then, there was only one alternative…

"Since I don't have anything I can give away… I will give the winner a kiss or something else…"

Yamis eyes widened and he felt a rush of excitement. Draco gave her a smile.

"A kiss sounds fine. Now, let's begin."

Yami knew he had this. He wasn't called the king of games for nothing… His heart was beating rather fast, but that was not the point. He took a sip at his glass… Yeah, it was the alcohol… Naruto gave Hinata a nudge.

"Hey Hinata, it would be cool if you won."

She smiled.

"Thank you…"

Malik gave Naruto a smug look.

"Yeah, he wants to see Hinata kiss Hotaru, that would really turn him on!"

Naruto had the decency to blush. Hinata hid her face in her hands and the guys tried to imagine the scene. Hotaru gave them a glare.

"Hey, we are still playing here…"

When the game neared its end, they had almost gone through all the bottles and getting a bit drunk. Malik leaned close and whispered in Hotarus ear, and she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her.

"If I lose, I can get a losers kiss right?"

She laughed and smacked him lightly.

"Very funny Malik."

He was about to say something when Yami smacked his cards on the table.

"I win! That's right, I'm the king of games!"

Draco groaned and Naruto unsteadily lifted his hands in defeat.

"Damn…"

Hinata giggled, and blushed.

"You look good when you do that."

Naruto smiled and did it again. So Hinata giggled.

Malik gave them a look.

"They're definitely drunk… hehhe, we're all drunk."

Draco cursed.

"Yeah, I so wanted to win…"

Malik nodded.

"Me too. Let's beat that bastard."

Harry laughed at them and soon all three laughed, trying to forget the prizes Yami would receive. He collected them and then he went over to Hotaru. She blushed when he got close.

"I want… My prize."

He leaned closer and Hotaru was about to protest when Yami tripped and fell upon her. They rolled down on the floor and in under the 'table'. Hotaru focused her gaze and realized that Yami was lying upon her. His eyes meet hers.

"Sorry 'bout that."

His body was warm and pressed pleasantly against hers. Suddenly he leaned forward and Hotaru closed her eyes and waited… Suddenly the weight disappeared as Yami was pulled out. A hand came into view and she grabbed it. Getting on her feet, Yami was having a fit.

"What the fuck are you doing??!"

Malik waved a finger at him.

"Can't let you do that, now can we?"

Draco swayed a little while he nodded in agreement. Harry too. Naruto stepped in between them.

"Hey, let's get going to that party now… I'm ready!"

They all agreed and Hinata dragged Hotaru behind and gave her a look.

"Did you kiss him??"

Hotaru felt herself blush, feeling a little disappointed.

"No, they pulled him out."

Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry, he'll try again… They all will."

Hotaru suddenly smirked.

"How about you and Naruto then?"

Hinata blushed so hard Hotaru had to laugh. The guys turned.

"What's funny??? Come one, go with us girls."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and Malik and Malfoy grabbed Hotaru while Harry and Yami gave them sour looks. Draco stopped at a statue that looked like a drunken knight. He whispered a few words and the knight swayed as he revealed an entrance. When they walked through, music pounded them and blue and red lights flashed in the local. Naruto raised a fist in triumph.

"Hell yeah!! This is the shit!"

Draco and Harry nodded simultaneously. The room had one giant dancefloor in the middle, which was lower than the rest of the room. Stairs was descending all around it. On the regular floor, there were many sofas and spaces where you could pull a curtain around for private activities or if you just wanted to be alone for a while. Across the entrance, there was a giant bar. The room was huge, and different colored fabrics were hanging from the ceiling and walls.

Draco guided them towards a corner were there were seats available.

"I'll go get some drinks."

Yami looked out over the dance floor which was filled with people. He could see a guy dancing with two girls, taking turns in which he both kissed and 'touched' them. He looked away. He had had a girlfriend once, before he left. He broke up with her, since he knew a distance relationship would never work for him. Tea. Well, he did miss it but not her.

"Hey Malik, ever had a girlfriend?"

Malik gave him a look.

"No."

Yami smirked and leaned a bit closer.

"How about a boyfriend then?"

Malik glared at him.

"Hell no, how about yourself?"

He nodded.

"One girlfriend. Broke up with her."

Malik took his chance for revenge.

"Because of a guy?"

A pillow hit his face as Yami threw it. Malik only smirked.

"Thanks."

"Hey!"

Hotaru laughed at them and they stopped to look at her. Draco came back with all the drinks and placed them on the table.

"Cheers, this time it's on me."

Hotaru took a sip and then turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you and Hinata would look good togheter. Why don't you hit the dance floor?"

Naruto gave her thumbs up.

"Hell yeah! Hinata come on!"

Hinata paled as Naruto dragged her on the dance floor. Harry starred after them.

"That was mean."

Hotaru laughed.

"Yeah, but fun! Soon I will lure them into a closet and throw the key away!"

All eyes were on Hotaru and she gave them a confused look.

"What?"

They all took a sip, trying to figure out when they should make a move. Hotaru felt the tension build up and took a cautious sip. What's wrong with them? They're all weird, heh, must be the booze…

"Hey Hotaru let's dance!"

All they guys looked up. Naruto and Hinata stood before them. Hotaru nodded and followed them out on the dance floor as they danced. The guys was totally floored.

"No way…"

"What the fuck!"

"How the hell can he get both??!!"

They all rose and hurried towards the dance floor. They each fiercely took their turns in dancing with Hotaru. She had a blast, even though she didn't realized what was going on. Various girls were watching and were jealous of the attention she received from such hot guys. After two hours of constant dancing Hotaru discreetly left the dance floor. She took her drink from the table and sought out one of the many balconies she had missed when they first entered the room.

The air felt cool against her bare skin and she sighed. The night had been so intense… But fun. She was slowly letting go of the past, and it felt wonderful! Smiling, she took a sip. In that moment, she wanted time to stop. It was perfect.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Hotaru glanced to the side. It was Malik. He was gazing at the moon, a pleasant look on his face. Hotaru smiled into her glass.

"Yeah… It's nice to just let go."

Malik nodded.

"I know what you mean… You can't stay too hooked up on the past."

Hotaru laughed.

"Funny, everyone seems to tell me that today."

She shivered when she felt a light touch on her neck. Malik was standing before her, with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. His eyes looked dazed, a mix between the booze and… something else. His fingertips traced her neck. They were both drunk, or she would have run. Or maybe not.

"It's not just power… It's something else."

He mumbled, and leaned down. She felt his lips on her neck and she gasped as pleasant chills went through her body. His head went up and their eyes locked.

"I…"

"What are you doing?"

Hotaru jumped and felt her heart go craze when Naruto jumped out. Malik felt a strong urge to kill the blonde clenched his fists in anger.

"Damn Naruto don't frighten me like that!"

Naruto gave her a victory sign and she walked up to him.

"What do you think of Hinata?"

Naruto blinked.

"You like her don't you?"

For awhile, he just stood there and then he looked down.

"Yeah, but…"

Hotaru lifted up his chin and smiled.

"Then tell her. I think you will thank me afterwards."

He gave her a look and suddenly Hotaru dragged him inside.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Malik followed them, feeling waves of disappointment. Hinata was sitting beside Harry and talking when they returned. Hotaru pushed him towards her, and he blushed.

"Hinata… Can we talk? Somewhere else?"

Hinata blushed and stood up.

"Ok…"

Hotaru whispered to him.

"The balcony, ok?"

Naruto gave her a small nod and away they went. Hotaru made a victory sign, very pleased with herself.

"Yes! Finally, I was going mad. They were so slow…"

Harry laughed and Malik took a seat. Hotaru looked around.

"Where are the others?"

Harry made a gesture towards the bar.

"Drinks."

Hotaru snorted.

"Do we really need it?"

Malik nodded.

"Oh but we do."

Hotaru gave him a look.

"Are you mad or something?"

He only smacked his forehead in response and Hotaru shrugged.

"Well, I'll go order something too. Be right back."

Deciding to find Draco, she was suddenly pulled inside a curtain by someone. Before she could scream a familiar voice calmed her.

"It's me Draco."

She sighed in relief.

"Hell, you really scared me there."

He smirked.

"That's a new one."

Suddenly Yami poked his head inside.

"Come on, let's head to the table. Hotaru, I got you a drink."

She smiled at him and missed the curses Draco fired away at Yami for disturbing them. They stayed for another hour then when Hotaru announced that she was tired and wanted to go back, they all followed suit. They found Hinata and Naruto all hooked up outside on the balcony, making out. They booth blushed and they also retreated for the night. Hotaru felt like she was walking in fog, sleep would be welcome this time. She smiled when she knew that she wouldn't have to drug herself to sleep this time.

By some luck, Yami and Hotaru actually ended up by themselves in the Slytherin common room. He approached her, and she backed up against the wall. He put his hands beside her head, and took her in. She was very cute when she looked so sleepy… He smiled. Hotaru blushed when she looked up into his face.

"Sorry Hotaru, but I can't let you go to bed without my price."

She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I suppose… you have a point."

He inched closer, slowly closing the distance between them. Their breaths caught in their throats, the heat was increasing. They were so close… Closing their eyes, their lips meet. Warmth spread through their bodies and Yami pressed closer as he deepened the kiss. Exploring each other's mouths, the lust got stronger for each second. And so they let go too breath. Still standing close, Hotaru opened her eyes. So did Yami.

For a moment, they wondered what would come next. The sound of footsteps broke them apart and Hotaru hurried over to the girl's dormitory. Yami hurried towards his dormitory and received curious looks from Malik and Malfoy.

"Thirsty… Get to bed, someone's coming!"

In two seconds, they were in their beds pretending to sleep. The door creaked open and Snape looked inside, and then left. Yami breathed out in relief. Draco sat up.

"Someone told the teachers. Probably someone who wasn't invited."

Malik gave a snort.

"Yeah yeah, let's just sleep kay? I'm fucking tired."

Yami smirked.

"And in a bad mood too. Did something happen?"

Malik gave him the finger.

"I see. Well have a good night then."

Malik suddenly sat up, suspicion in his drunken eyes.

"You seem to be in an awful good mood…"

Yami shook his head.

"Happy drinker, unlike some others. Night."

"Bull."

8888

It was very fortunate for him. Very fortunate. It was almost too good to be true. He had finally found his soul mate, too bad it wasn't a girl though… Standing beside the dark lord, Voldemort (And he refused to call him anything other than Voldemort.) He was blessing himself for his luck. It wasn't everyday you found someone with equal goals.

"Orochimaru, are you listening?"

He shook his head.

"No, obviously not."

Voldemort gave no sign of it, but he knew he was frustrated. He was used to being obeyed and feared. But now, he had an equal… And it both fascinated and irritated him. Orochimaru found it funny to no end.

"I already knew that, and no I only have spies in Japan at the moment."

Voldemort gave him a look and then he snorted in amusement.

"If you would have been a deatheater I would have killed you by now."

Orochimaru gave him a black smile.

"I know, and it's really amusing. You Englishmen are so stiff."

Voldemort made a small movement.

"Let's drink."

They sat down at the table, while Voldemort called for a servant who could serve them drinks.

"As I told you, I have spies at Hogwarts. And, I was recently informed that Dumbledore have attained some assistance from Japan."

Orochimaru smirked.

"How interesting…"

"… Five students have been transferred to Hogwarts, from Tokyo Mugen Magical Academy. Yami Mutou, Hotaru Tomoe, Malik Ishtar, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

Orochimaru smirked.

"Really? That is extremely interesting… I happen to know these very students. They are among the top notch at the academy, the most powerful students. I've had my eyes on them and a few more, thought of making some recruits but what do you know, here is my chance!"

Voldemort gave him a look that clearly showed his disgust.

"You should compose you're self."

Orochimaru gave him a hiss in response.

"That old fool never does anything without reason. They must be of some value if they were sent to Hogwarts aid. My source informed me however, that they seem unaware of this."

Playing with his tongue, Orochimaru made a face towards his ally.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as we get what we want."

Voldemort took a sip from his glass and called for Nagini. The snake came forward, hissing at Orochimaru.

"Yes. I assume you will get reinforcements also?"

Orochimaru gave him a faked look of disappointment.

"You don't believe me? I'm so hurt… You know very well I have men. And monsters. Kukuku."

Voldemort gave him a cold look and stood up.

"You and I are the same, we seek the same thing. It was only natural for us to gather our resources. What will you do then however? I don't take kindly to betrayal."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"I will keep my end of the bargain. And you will yours."

Voldemort made a gesture.

"Immortality… Ah, a beautiful word. I will soon be ready to strike. Don't disappoint me."

"Don't bother threatening me, I already gave you my word."

Voldemort turned.

"Ah, but Snakes are rarely true to what they promise."

"Indeed. There is one thing bothering me though."

Voldemort gave him a curious look as he walked over to the window.

"Uchiha. I don't know where he is right now. It bothers me."

Voldemort gave him a cruel smile.

"That Itachi, whom you never were able to defeat?"

Orochimaru didn't answer, just gave him a slight glare.

"Yes. He has a special ability. He would be a powerful ally. And I happen to know what he wants."

Voldemort gave him a small gesture in response.

"Do as you wish. I have work to do, or rather, orders to give out."

As he was left alone, Orochimaru chuckled to himself. Yes, he had indeed made the right choice. Voldemort was really entertaining.

"Kukuku…"

* * *

_End Chapter 02_

_To be contunied in Chapter 03 – Scarlett strikes! Confusion…_

* * *

Let there be reviews... ) 


	4. Scarlett strikes! Confusion

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_Thank you! I was so glad for the reviews! Thank you, Spirit of the dead, for your critic. I will keep it in mind!  
As for the swearing and such... I'm just writing for the fun of it, so if you want a slightly more serious story (but it's still funny) I recommend Temptation that I'm also currently writing on. Thank you all again!_

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 03 – Scarlett strikes! Confusion…

Hotaru woke with a start, feeling the after effects of the night before. She groaned and forced herself out of the bed. She heard another girl groan in her sleep and she hurried toward the bathroom. After getting refreshed, she looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Looking around, she couldn't believe she was the only one awake. Had all the girls gone to that party?

Sighing to herself she got dressed and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. She really needed to speak with Hinata. Hugging herself, she avoided others gazes as she crossed through the corridors. Praying that Hinata still was in the tower, she stopped outside the portrait and leaned against the wall. She didn't know how long she stood there, but to her luck Hinata came through.

"Hotaru?"

Giving Hinata a small smile, she gave her friend a hug.

"I'm glad for you. You two are together now right!?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Let's get down to the breakfast and talk, I'm hungry as hell."

Hinata nodded in agreement and the girls walked under silence. When they had taken a seat far away from the others, Hotaru leaned forward.

"Tell me everything!"

Hinata hid her face as she blushed hard.

"Well… We just kissed and… Nothing more, we didn't go further."

Hotaru sighed.

"Awww, and I wanted some juicy details…"

Hinata yelped.

"Hotaru, you're so bold… just like a guy."

Hotaru just gave her a smile. She suddenly tensed when she thought she saw Yami walk in, but relaxed when it wasn't. Hinata gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong Hotaru? You seem very… alert. Has something happened?"

Hotaru couldn't help but feel a bit touched by the worry Hinata had in her voice.

"I… I just don't know. I feel so confused right now."

She leaned forward, whispering.

"Yami… He… You remember the card game?"

Hinata gave her a small nod.

"Well… He claimed his prize."

Hinata's eyes widened and then she grinned.

"Really! How was it then??"

Hotaru sighed and placed her hands on the table.

"It was… I still feel like I haven't gotten over the thing from the past but… If we hadn't been interrupted I don't know what would have happened."

She blushed.

"We all were drunk last night… No feelings. I have to sort out the past, it keeps inflicting on the present."

Hinata nodded.

"So how come you're not with Naruto?"

Hinata shook his head.

"He sleeps in, and it seems the other guys do too. I don't feel that bad."

Hotaru shrugged.

"Me neither, they drank more than we did."

Hotaru almost jumped when someone sat down beside her without saying a word.

"Malik! You really scared me there."

Hinata gave him a smile and Malik nodded back.

"You and Naruto?"

Hinata blushed again and nodded. Before he could say anything else Hotaru laid a hand on his arm and he felt a wave of warmth at her touch.

"Don't… They just kissed."

If possible, Hinata blushed even harder. Hotaru felt a sudden urge to feel the rest of Maliks arm… He was strong, she could feel the muscles… But she let go of his arm and her eyes meet his. She felt like she was drawn in, but looked away. She blushed and quickly grabbed a some bread.

"Hey, Hinata, can we talk a walk around the lake after breakfast? It would be nice with some fresh air."

Then she turned back to Malik. He had a strange expression in his eyes, and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Are Yami and Draco still sleeping??"

Malik shrugged.

"They're not exactly morning persons… Those two would probably sleep through an earth quack."

Hotaru nodded absently.

8888

He shuddered. Despite the cool water, it couldn't wash away the heat that refused to leave him. A smile forced itself out, and he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall with his hands. The water flowed over his back, but he was still warm. Yami couldn't believe the dream, it had been the best dream ever… Also the most wet. He blushed for himself.

Hotaru… Damn. Banging his head against the tiles, he cursed again. But, the kiss had been… He couldn't describe it. So right. Not like it had been with Tea, not even close… What was his feelings towards Hotaru, was it just attraction? And he wasn't the only one, Malik too. Draco and Harry… Pushing the thoughts aside, he stepped out of the shower and almost jumped as he almost walked right into someone.

"Draco! What the fuck!??"

He gave him a slight glare as the blonde only shrugged.

"I have to look after my hygiene, like everyone else. What's the deal with you?"

Yami relaxed and shook his head.

"You know, the morning after…"

Draco shrugged again and hanged his towel beside the showers. When Yami was about to leave the room, Draco called out to him.

"You shouldn't leave your towel outside. There's a gay stalker here you know, so watch out."

Yami ran towards his bed and quickly put on some clothes and glanced at Maliks empty bed. When he was done he headed down towards the great hall, feeling slightly paranoid. It felt like he was naked, that everyone saw what he was thinking… How would he ever be able to face Hotaru?? The dream appeared before him again, and he swallowed. Hell, he had never tried so many positions… When he entered, he caught sight of Malik. Walking over, he almost froze a few steps away but continued and sat down beside Malik. Hinata offered him a small smile.

"Hey Yami. Feeling alright?"

He blushed.

"Ehh… Well, had a lot to drink…"

He could feel Hotarus eyes on him and he dared to face her. Their eyes locked for a moment and Yami dared to say something.

"You ok?"

Simple enough. Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Well enough, didn't drink as much as you did though."

Malik snorted.

"He's a drinker alright, that Fuckface."

Yami gave him a mock glare.

"I should really come up with a nickname for you too… How about, I don't know, Snow-white?"

Malik paled just a little.

"I'll kill you."

Yami smirked.

"It's settled then."

Hotaru laughed and exchanged looks with Hinata. Draco soon joined them, as did Harry and Ron. Although Ron seemed very unsatisfied with Draco being there. When they were about to leave, a guy bumped into Malik.

"What the fuck…"

The guy had a very strange look on his face when he faced Malik, and he couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. He had long red hair, carefully styled and molded to perfection. Under his Slytherin robes he had a red t-shirt with a deep v-neck. What was most disturbing however was that the guy wore makeup.

"I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Malik mustered up a real glare. His whole body was screaming to get away from that creepy guy.

"Yeah, actually there is one thing you can do. Get the hell out of my sight and never show your fucking face to me again or I will kill you. Capish?"

Malik hurried from the guy and only stopped when he was outside the great hall. Draco glided up beside him with a smirk on his face. Malik gave him a glare, but before they could say anything Yami spoke up.

"That was the guy you warned me about right?"

Draco nodded as the girls listened with curiosity.

"Yeah, he is really famous. He chooses a guy, then stalks him until he tires. He thinks he will find some gay guy that way or whatever. Congrats Malik, he just chose you."

Yami broke out laughing, and received a punch in the face. Hotaru caught him as he fell to the floor.

"His name is Brad O'Hara. But everyone calls him Scarlett."

Yami felt some blood running down from his lip and wiped it away. He nodded a thanks to Hotaru and was surprised that he saw a flash of worry in her eyes.

"That laugh was worth it."

Ron smothered a laughter as Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Wasn't that guy after you for a while?"

Draco paled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go out. He might follow us if we stand here all day."

So, everyone ended up on a walk around the lake, except Naruto who was still asleep. Harry turned to Draco.

"I think I remember that guy… He followed me one time, really creepy. "

Malik kicked a rock, so hard it flew out over the lake.

"Don't talk about that freak, it's enough that Yami drools over me."

Ron laughed.

"Actually, I think he drools over a certain girl here…"

Yami blushed and turned away as Hotaru looked at him.

"Anyway, you just have to avoid him until he gets the idea."

Malik cracked his knuckles.

"Or, I will simply beat him to a pulp."

Draco smirked.

"It's tempting but not a good idea. He is a wuss, tells the professors for sure."

Malik cursed. During lunch, Malik was extremely edgy and almost hit Ron in the face. The others found it extremely funny, and Yami used every opportunity to give him a remark. Naruto joined them and seemed to be in a extremely good mood. After a quick whisper to Hinata, they both disappeared. Hotaru felt slightly uncomfortable without Hinata, and almost wished that Hermione was there.

The group went to the library, where Harry and Ron would meet up with Hermione. When they went around the corner, Malik cursed. A familiar red hair was standing at the other end.

"Fuck! It's Scarlett, run!"

And run they did. With Malik at the front. He suddenly stopped when Hermione stepped out in front of him.

"Wha…?"

The others caught up, waiting for their breath to return.

"Scarlett."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I see. Who is it this time?"

Malik muttered a curse under his breath and Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he was after me once to apparently. And now I know why… "

He shuddered.

Draco made a face.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that guy?"

Hermione gestured for them to sit down. Malik declined, slowly backing away.

"Oh no, hell if I stay here when that… thing is here."

"Wait! He's…"

Malik realized his mistake as he collided with someone and fell over. When he realized that Brad "Scarlett" O'Hara was lying on top of him with his hands on his own chest. He screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU DAMMIT!"

Malik pushed him off roughly and was grabbed by Yami and Harry as he struggled to get free.

"I'LL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT OPEN!! LET ME GO, I MUST KILL…"

"SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!"

And before he knew it, Malik was lying outside the library beside Scarlett. The librarian nodded and walked back inside. Cursing, Malik stood up and brushed of the dirt. Brad gave him a smug look.

"Playing hard to get? I just love that game…"

Malik cracked his knuckles.

"How about I cut your tongue out? Then I'll castrate you…"

Yami, Draco and Hotaru joined Malik and dragged him away.

"Wait, I must kill him first…"

Draco shook his head.

"You'll only egg him on. Come on, we have homework."

Malik cursed.

"Why always me?"

Yami punched his arm.

"Don't whine, Snowwhite."

"Why you…"

Hotaru stepped in between them.

"Cut it out, let's do the homework and then we can cut our heads off ok?"

Both agreed reluctantly and Draco hid his smirk. After two hours of studying, they had finished and sat back and enjoyed themselves with a cardgame. After the third victory for Yami, Malik paled as Scarlett showed up in the common room. He did his best to hide his irritation, but failed. Hotaru couldn't stand it so she sat down beside Malik. Both Draco and Yami headed for the bathroom, as they had drank some butter beers.

"Does it really bother you that much?"

She whispered to him, suspecting he would never admit it in front of the others. He nodded slightly.

"I hate him."

Hotaru shook her head.

"Hotaru, can I… Ask a favor of you?"

She gave him a curious look but nodded.

"Please don't hate me."

Her eyes widened.

"Wha…"

Malik grabbed her and leaned in, his face very close to hers. His hand behind her head, entangled in her silky black hair, he moved her head towards his. Warmth spread through their bodies when their lips collided. Neither noticed Scarlett, who was starring at them, while they were making out on the sofa. He walked out, realizing his hunt was for no good. As the entrance slammed, they broke apart.

Hotaru blinked, feeling very flustered. She looked down at the table.

"I… Don't hate you."

Malik smiled.

"Thank you."

She looked up, and smiled in return.

"Where did the fag go?"

Draco showed up, holding yet another butter beer. Malik gave him superior smirk.

"Away, and probably for good."

Draco laughed.

"What did you do? Throw him into the fire or what?"

Malik just smirked and Hotaru tried to hide her blush.

"Let's just say, I proved my point."

Draco shrugged and opened his bottle.

"Cheers then, for successfully driving the stalking fag away."

Malik nodded.

"Oh yes. Nothing bad against fags though, just stalking fags."

Draco sighed in mock happiness.

"Just my point, dear friend. We are so alike you and I."

When Yami returned, Malik and Draco were laughing. He cast a confused look at Hotaru whom shrugged.

"They are celebrating their own cleverness. And for driving away Scarlett."

Yami sighed.

"Hmm… I'm sure Naruto and Hinata are having a blast right now."

Hotaru gave him a mock glare.

"And we are not?"

Yami shrugged.

"I'm jelous, that's all…"

Hotaru gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah…"

8888

Harry gave Ron an irritated look.

"So?"

Ron made a wild gesture, too prove his point further.

"Malfoy! We are talking ferret boy here… Or have you suddenly forgotten that you used to hate each other?"

Hermione gave them both a stern look and put the book she was holding on the table.

"Quiet down or we will get thrown out too!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. There was no use, Ron had already made up his mind. He thought back at the letter Draco had given him, and very anxiously told him to read it in private. Draco had been very embarrassed, but genuine. When he read the letter he understood why. He may have changed but it didn't change the fact that they Malfoys were prideful.

Harry had accepted his apology, mostly because he knew Malfoy would be a very good ally. And, one enemy less was not very unpleasant either… And Draco had proved to be a better friend than enemy… But he wouldn't go and completely trust him yet. He wasn't naïve anymore.

"I'd rather have him as a friend than enemy, I got enough of those already thank you very much. Damn it Ron, just relax."

"But, just like that? For years Harry! For years!"

Harry shrugged.

"Better late than never."

Ron was getting more and more frustrated. Hermione was still, very still. Did she think like him now? Harry felt a stab of betrayal.

"Well, I cant believe how you can trust Dumbledore so blindly! That's just foolish…"

Hermione gasped and laid a hand on Harrys arm. He gave her a cold look.

"You mean… You don't trust him? Harry, he is…"

Harry brushed her hand off.

"I thought you of all people would realize it, but I guess not. He has manipulated me, withhold information, and he plans to use throw me in as a weapon in the final battle. I'm just his little puppet."

They obviously couldn't believe one word he was saying. Harry slammed a fist down on the table.

"Don't say he has his reasons, don't say he is doing what's best for me. Or us. Cause that's bull. He does what he thinks is best, and gives a damn about anyone else. Those people are more dangerous than Voldemort! Now, if you excuse me, I will go and cool off before I make anything explode…"

Harry stormed off, leaving them baffled. Before he realized it, he was on his way to Hedwig. Nodding to himself, and knew that he was going to write a quick letter to Lupin. He needed to know what Dumbledore was going to do, and fast. Voldemort could strike any day now, and he felt so far away from the outside. The Daily Prophet only brought news of deaths, nothing else. He cursed at himself, why hadn't he done this sooner?

When Hedwig was on her way, he heard voices coming towards the tower. Harry relaxed when he recognized them. On impulse, he moved to stand beside the door, so that they wouldn't see him.

"Alright! Never been to this place before…"

"Naruto, aren't you going to send a letter to anyone? Then why did you come?"

"Well…"

"Naruto, are you… blushing?"

"Nooo…"

Harry had to stifle a laugh. The door opened and Naruto hurried inside and stopped, starring in amazement at all the owls.

"I don't wanna know what happens if you wouldn't clean here for a week…"

Hinata giggled and proceeded towards a small black owl.

"Hey there, Rock."

"You call him Rock??!"

Hinata smiled as she petted the owl.

"It's Neji´s owl. He named him Rock because he was annoyed at Lee."

Naruto snorted and put his hands behind his head.

"Heh…"

Harry stepped forward, and Naruto lighted up when he saw Harry.

"Harry! You here to send an owl?"

Harry shrugged.

"Already did."

Naruto suddenly grabbed Harry's arm with a wild expression on his face.

"That guy, who was after Malik, he isn't dead yet?"

Harry laughed and Naruto let go.

"No… But it was a close one. Scarlett bumped into Malik or should I say Malik bumped into him, in the library. Malik screamed like madman when Scarlett fell on him and they booth got thrown out. We had to drag Malik away or that guy would have been killed."

Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"I think we should help him."

They both turned towards Hinata. Naruto smirked.

"Who? Malik? Yeah, he seems to have some kind of aggressive problem…"

Hinata gave him a stern look.

"No, I mean Brad. He must be very lonely if he follows guys around."

Naruto nodded.

"I know how that feels. Alright… But not without you Hinata."

She blushed and offered him a small smile. Harry shrugged.

"I'll help too."

Naruto put his arm around Hinata.

"Believe it, we will find someone… We could scout the Gryffindor tower. Harry, you better get a girlfriend so no one misunderstands…"

Harry shrugged.

"It will work out… I think the girls should do most of the talking and investigating and I'll help when I can. That's safest I think. Hinata, try and ask Ginny. She knows a lot of what's going on in the school."

Hinata nodded.

"I'll do that."

Harry was suddenly reminded by something and gave them an exciting look.

"Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? It's one of the few times we will be able to go this year actually. I don't know what it was about but they will put some extra protection around the town then."

Naruto gave him a victory sign and Harry couldn't help but smile in amusement at Narutos nature.

"Of course! I will take Hinata on a date!"

He pressed her closer and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Naruto…"

Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, but we can go together then we'll split up. I'm sure you will love the candy store and the joke shop."

Naruto gave Harry a grin.

"I'm a former prankster… Hell yah! Hinata we must go there!"

Harry laughed.

"I'm sure Yami wants to tag along…"

They all jumped in surprised as the door flew up and Ginny walked inside.

"Hey guys! Bloody hell, haven't they cleaned yet?"

Harry smiled at her and made a light gesture.

"Sending some mail to Gred and Feorge?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, they are like old lechers on me these days… To actually think that they are worried amazes me to no end…"

Ginny quickly attached her letter and sent the owl off.

"Ginny, I think you can help us…"

She gave them a curious look and for a moment looked exactly like her mother. Hinata spoke up, and had a good portion of confidence in her voice.

"I think we should help Brad to find a… guyfriend."

Ginny giggled.

"You mean Scarlett? Ah, that sounds like an interesting idea… Hogwarts first gay couple…"

She suddenly smirked.

"I think I know someone… He's a sixth year and what do you know, he goes to Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened.

"That was fast… Ok, who?"

She gave him a confident smirk.

"You mean you don't know? Come on Harry, who stalked you in your second year? Besides me of course."

Harry flinched when the realization hit him.

"Colin???"

Ginny nodded.

"Bingo. I'll talk to Colin and set up the blind date in Hogsmeade tomorrow, and you talk to Scarlett ok? How about a lunch date, they can meet up outside the haunted house at twelve?"

They all agreed.

"It's settled then."

8888

"Hell no, I'm not helping."

Malik crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture. He gave them a sour look. Hinata gave him a pleading look in response.

"But he's probably very lonely…"

"Hmph…"

Draco leaned forward with an evil glint.

"Are you jealous? Cause if he gets a boytoy he won't be able to follow you."

Malik gave him a murderous look.

"Fine, I won't harass him if he doesn't talk to me."

Yami smirked.

"I think he agreed… To a certain degree."

Hotaru patted Malik on the head.

"That's a good boy."

He blushed a deep red but didn't say a word. Harry stifled a laugh which he hid with a faked cough. Naruto looked around at everybody.

"So we will all go tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"I'll go alone with you guys… I had a slight disagreement with the others."

Draco shrugged.

"I'll go… If we go to the three broomsticks."

He glanced at Hotaru, who nodded.

"Yes… There is a shop I wanted to visit."

Malik sighed.

"Are you done? I don't feel like throwing up right now…"

Yami grabbed his shoulder and forcefully dragged Malik away. He turned and waved a goodbye to Hotaru before he exited the great hall with a cursing Malik. Hotaru smiled at them when they disappeard through the door and took some more sallad. Draco moved closer to Hotaru, as did Harry. Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks and looked away as they began laughing.

Both Harry and Draco looked up.

"What's so funny?"

Hinata shook her head before Naruto would be able to say anything.

"I don't know… I'm a bit tired…"

Draco suddenly smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you two are tired from all the 'fun' you must be having."

Hinata blushed as Naruto laughed nervously.

"We haven't…"

Naruto blushed.

"Hinata!"

Hotaru gave her comforting smile.

"Virgin eh?"

It was obvious that booth Hinata and Naruto wanted to disappear under the table. Harry shrugged.

"I'm too, so what?"

Hotaru and Draco exchanged looks. Harry made the realization.

"Then I take it you aren't."

Draco gave him quick nod. Hotaru looked away. Harry suddenly grabbed Malfoy.

"Have you two…!?"

Draco smirked.

"So what if we have? Jealous?"

Hotaru broke in between them.

"No, we have not. Calm down."

Harry sighed in relief and let go. The sting of jealousy didn't… Harry couldn't believe how hotly he had reacted… He glanced at Hotaru and felt a flutter in his stomach. Damn, he couldn't be… Hotaru rose, and motioned for Hinata.

"Come on, let's go find Brad."

8888

Yami let go of Malik as they were a far distance away from the great hall. Yami gave him a serious look.

"I know that this Scarlett thing bothered you… But it's something more, isn't it? You have been more sour than usual."

Malik shrugged.

"It's nothing ok? Why do you bother anyway…"

Yami gave him a smirk.

"Cause you're my closest buddy that's why. I've never had anyone that I could depend on before, and I'm not gambling on this one even if I'm the king of games."

Malik stiffened, as the realization hit him. It was almost too much, he turned away. He couldn't bear to let Yami se him in that moment of vulnerability.

"Aren't you going to call me fuckface or something?"

Malik laughed.

"No… Not this time. Thanks."

8888

In Hogsmeade, three persons checked in a small inn at the outside of the small town. Carrying their package upstairs, they were silent. Not until they was safely in their rooms, one spoke up.

"Is it true?"

"Yes. You already knew that didn't you?"

"…."

"That's the only reason you came here, I know it."

"So what? It doesn't concern you so shut it."

"Quiet you booth. We have a mission and we will fulfill it no matter what. Even if it means…"

"We know. And I don't care if I get blood on my hands."

"You really are as ruthless as the rumors says…"

"Perhaps. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way… Even you."

"Enough. Dinner anyone?"

* * *

_End Chapter 03_

_Chapter 04 – Once broken, finally healed? Hogsmeade!_

* * *

Ahh... Yet another chapie. Man, I really enjoy this story...


	5. Once broken, finally healed? Hogsmeade!

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I'm not to blame for this, it's the fucking apartment I live in here in Romania. I havn't had access to internet for I don't know how long... Nothing works in Romania. It will be nice to get home to Sweden!!! Hugs to you all._

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 04 – Once broken, finally healed? Hogsmeade!

Hotaru had to admit it, but she felt slightly uncomfortable in approaching Brad, or "Scarlett" as everyone called him. Hinata on the other hand, seemed extremely confident. Hotaru smiled for herself. Since she and Naruto had become a couple, she had gained some of that confidence she so needed.

"Hey Hinata, I remember some of your techniques back at the academy… We should find somewhere to train. It wouldn't do to lose what we worked so hard to gain."

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, we should ask Harry and Draco. Look, there he is."

He was sitting alone at the end of the table, talking to a girl which looked very weird. She nudged Hinata.

"She looks… strange."

Brad looked up as they approach. Hotaru suddenly felt sympathy when she meet his eyes. She could see the same loneliness she once had, or maybe still… Forcing those thoughts away, she stopped before him. The girl gave them a thorough look and tilted her head to the side in a peculiar way.

"You're not gonna make fun of us. Have you been bitten by snortax?"

Hotaru forced herself not to smile.

"No, we haven't. I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

Hinata smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

The girl seemed to ponder this before she smiled back.

"I'm Luna Lovegood! You seem nice…"

Brad shook his head.

"Don't, they're with him. He must really hate me to send you… What are you gonna do? Make a fool out of me?"

Hotaru snorted.

"Believe me, if that had been his intention he would have done it himself I can promise you that."

Something sparked in his eyes, not quite hope but something like it. The suspicion was still there though. Hinata gave him a shy smile.

"I hope you don't mind this but… I sort of set up a blind date for you tomorrow in Hogsmeade…"

She blushed and began to fidget. Brad just stared at her, his mouth wide open. Luna gave him a distant look.

"I would close my mouth if I was you, the Smoldybold could steal your spirit."

Hotaru had to smoother a laugh as Luna gave her a piercing look. Brad shrugged, and looked down at the table in a defeated way.

"I see, so he'…"

Hotaru smashed her hands down the table beside him and he jumped in surprised. She fixed his gaze and gave him a stern look.

"Listen, 'Scarlett' or Brad or whatever. I just wanna make it perfectly clear that Hinata here is very sincere and would never do such a thing. She wants to help you, believe it or not. It was not my initiative even if I agreed to help. Everyone don't hate you because of who you are. You are lonely, so you approach it the wrong way. Here's your chance, I suggest you take it."

Hinata gave him a small note with neat handwriting.

"Please, I just want to help… Meet us here tomorrow ok?"

Hotaru could see him change before her eyes, he would actually agree even if the doubt was still there. He blushed and looked down at the table.

"Thank you…"

The whisper was barely audible, but Hinata smiled at him. Hotaru turned.

"Let's go."

Before they were out of earshot, Luna told Brad one thing that made them shivers.

"They were really cute, you think I should go for it?"

Doing their best not to run, they let out a breath outside the great hall. Hinata gave Hotaru a look.

"I don't want to be mean but that was… weird."

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes… Scary even."

Draco emerged from the great hall with a girl in Slytherin robes. Draco had an annoyed look on his face and looked like he wanted to hit her. When he saw Hotaru and Hinata he began to walk towards them, with the girl coming after him. Hinata gave him a small smile.

"Hey Draco."

The girl gave them a suspicious glare which Hotaru returned.

"So he agreed?"

Hinata nodded at his question. Draco made a quick gesture towards the hall.

"Naruto and Harry are still there, Naruto wanted to meet up with you."

Hinata gave him a nodded and waved a goodbye as she got back inside. The girl suddenly attached herself at Dracos arm and he gave her a glare.

"Pansy, doesn't a whore like you have another guy you can harass!??"

She gave him a pout.

"But, Draco… You didn't say no then…"

He shook her off himself.

"But I do now. It was a one time thing, get lost."

She slapped him hard in the face, but Draco was unfazed. He just gave her a cold look. Then, Pansy smirked.

"Ohh… I get it. Draco's in love. How sweet…"

She gave Hotaru a piercing look and smirked even broader when Draco blushed.

"Stay away from my Draco, you hear that? Later, honey."

Swaying away, Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger.

"That fucking bitch…"

Hotaru shrugged.

"What was that all about? Old girlfriend?"

Draco threw his hands up in the air in a frustrated gesture.

"No… I was drunk, and quit ho… You know. And she was available first…"

Draco couldn't help it but blushed lightly, averting his gaze from Hotaru. She gave him a smile and walked up to him, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed harder.

"Boys are so cute, yet so simple minded…"

Draco turned away.

"ah… Let's head back to the common room and meet up with Yami and Malik, I don't feel like doing anything else for today…"

8888

Yami screamed. Then everything disappeared and he found himself on his bed, shaking. Sweat pouring down, he wiped his forehead and took a shaking breath. Why… It was the old nightmares again. It felt so real… Why, why couldn't he have dreamed about that snake like the last time?? Or his previous life… His vision blurred as tears threatened to fall. It happened years ago! Why…

"Hey, fuckface!"

Yami gasped and wiped his eyes quickly, trying to calm his beating heart. He couldn't let malik see him like this…

"Y-yeah..?"

"Get up, I'm hungry!"

Yami grabbed some clothes and and a towel and pulled the curtains away and climbed out, and looked down on the floor as he hurried past Malik.

"Draco! Get your ass out of bed!"

Yami saw Draco pull his own curtains away as he stuck his head out.

"Fuck you."

Malik gave him a smirk.

"Aww… You shouldn't have taken so many beers yourself…"

Yami didn't her the reply as he went into the shower. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down and forget. They were going to Hogsmeade today… He shouldn't be thinking, just have a blast. After a few minutes Draco also made it to the shower and Yami decided to leave. When he had finished, he went downstairs and found Malik sitting in the sofa, all spread out.

"I knew you were god at games but… You're not for real. Who the hell wins all the time?? I can't believe we played cards all night…"

Yami took a deep breath and smiled. He could do this… He had done it for years. Eventually he would forget it, probably in ten minutes.

"What can I say, I'm the king of games!"

Malik shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. When does fancy boy show up? Bet he's gonna comb his rich ass before he gets here…"

Yami laughed and took a seat opposed to Malik.

"Well, he is a Malfoy…"

"You're Malik right?"

He looked up in surprise, and found a girl standing beside the sofa. She had blonde volumes hair, that went down to her breasts. She was cute, and her brown eyes twinkled at Malik.

"Yeah, and you?"

She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm Lavinia Fannon. Same year… I'm gonna be blunt; I wanna date you today."

Yami found it extremely surprising when Malik gave her a reserved look.

"Not interested, I'm sure you can easily find some other guy."

She gave him a mysterious look as she gave him a small nod.

"I see… The girl you like must be very lucky."

Malik blushed as she gave him a small smile and walked away. Yami sat there, his mouth wide open.

"You just got asked out. You declined."

Malik turned his gaze towards Yami.

"You would have done the same."

Yami made a wild gesture.

"That's not the point! Who… Who do you like???"

For moment, Malik's gaze went cold. Then he turned away.

"That… I can't tell you. Would you confess yourself??"

Yami looked down in embarrassment.

"You're right… Sorry."

Malik gave him a piercing look, and Yami suddenly felt cornered. He gulped.

"You're a bit off."

Before Yami could respond, Draco showed up.

"Come on, the ladies are waiting."

Yami jumped, and so did Malik. Draco gave them a look as they headed for the great hall.

"Ok… What happened? Did the fag do something to Malik or what?"

Malik cringed, and Yami snorted and felt the tension lift.

"No… Malik got asked out by Lavinia Fannon. And he declined."

Draco gave a whistle.

"She isn't whoever, she's a 'good' girl. She far from the cutest or hottest but many guys have asked her out, all in vain. I wondered what she saw in you!"

Yami laughed, and got punched by Malik. They kept hitting each other even as they sat down at the table for breakfast. Hotaru, Hinata, Naruto and Harry where all sitting at the corner of a table and they took their seats. Naruto gave them a cheery wave.

"Believe it! Hogsmeade… That candy shop must be good! And then…"

Harry shook his head.

"Is he always so energetic?"

Hinata just smiled in response as Naruto rambled on about what he would do in Hogsmeade. Directly after breakfast, the students went to Hogsmeade and Malik hit Naruto so he would shut up until they finally arrived. Hotaru turned to the others.

"We should split up and meet outside the haunted house at lunch ok? Brad will be there so be nice to him, or Hinata will beat you up."

Hinata blushed and Malik humphed. Naruto grabbed Yami and Hinata and almost ran towards the joke shop. Draco shrugged and followed them. Hotaru began to walk when Malik's voice stopped her.

"Wait… Can I come with you?"

She turned and gave him a mysterious look. Then she walked up to him, inching very close. Malik felt himself lose his breath as her face was very close.

"Why… You wanna go on a date?"

"Uha…."

Then she drew back and smirked.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Come on."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hotaru spoke up.

"You would probably been better off with the others, where I'm heading is not exactly a fun place. I'm sure I will bore you…"

Malik laughed.

"No, I would just have killed Yami or something for being such a fuckface."

Hotaru laughed lightly and suddenly stopped. Malik found himself standing before a very old looking shop. The Sagittarius. Hotaru nodded.

"This is it. They only got old stuff and artifacts so be warned."

Maliks eyes brightened.

"Really? That's actually kinda cool…"

Hotaru gave him a small smile and they entered the shop. Then it hit him that he had never seen her without that black bandana. All those thoughts were quickly forgotten when the old man appeared before them. He was dressed in a simple brown cloak, with a white shirt underneath. He had a calm air around him, and his blue eyes were deep. Hotaru gave the man a small bow.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, words of your collection is widely spread."

In the old mans eyes, surprise flickered for a moment before he gave her a mysterious smile.

"Why, what a polite young lady… Many neglect the simple gesture of being nice these days."

He leaned a bit closer and took a good look at her. Malik stood beside her, finding the man rather interesting. He was, without doubt, very wise and intelligent.

"Ah, you must be Keikos daughter. I can see the likeness, she was a kind and intelligent woman."

She nodded.

"My mother told me to visit you sometime before she died."

He gave her a small nod.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that she is dead. Yes indeed… Ah, yes."

Malik felt respect well up inside him and he also bowed.

"My name is Malik Ishtar."

The old man nodded approvingly.

"There is a lot of potential in you both. Tell me, are you dating?"

They both blinked in surprise and the old man chuckled.

"Please forgive an old man's little pleasure of making jokes… My name is Anwar Kagome. Please feel free to explore my shop. Please excuse me, I have some paper work. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

Hotaru took a good look around. The place was filled with jewelry, books and trinkets. Statues, everything you could think of.

"Let's begin in the room further in."

Malik gave her a small nod and followed after her. He glanced at her.

"My parents are also dead. I live with my older sister back home."

Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah… "

Malik waved some spider webb away and he suddenly stopped. Hotaru stopped beside him, they were now standing in the room furthest away from the door. Everyting looked even older in here… Malik moved forward slowly. Hotaru gave him a curios look.

"Is something the matter?"

He didn't answer, just lifted his arm to grab the object lying on the table before him. It was a golden pyramid…

"That looks like Yamis necklace…"

Malik flinched and stopped.

"It's a replica… An old replica."

Hotaru gave him a look and shrugged.

"Like everything else here… Let's move on."

Malik watched it closely for a moment. That was a failed replica of the real millennium puzzle. He could feel the slight trace of power in it, but it would never be of any use. And it was very old, he didn't have to worry. Without thinking, he felt inside his jacket. Yes, the millennium rod was still there… He couldn't believe that Yami wore his in the open. There could be someone who knew… Or at least felt the power he possessed.

Malik shook his head. He hand't thought about the millennium items for a long time… But who knew, they would perhaps be of use if he ever had to fight against that dark lord… He followed after Hotaru who lightened up when she saw all the books. Malik couldn't help but smile himself at her happiness and blushed when he realized it. Hotaru tried to reach a book, but she was too short. Malik walked up beside her, trying to reach also.

"That one right?"

It was just outside of his reach. Trying to stand on his toe, he became unbalanced and to keep himself from falling he stepped aside. Suddenly, Hotaru found herself very close to Malik, pressed against one of the bookshelves. Their faces where very close, and both blushed.

"Ah… Sorry…"

The whisper died on Maliks lips. Hotaru found herself drawn into his eyes. Their hearts beat faster, and the tension was unbearably. She closed her eyes as he embraced her and they kissed. Warmth spread through their bodies, and they broke the kiss to catch some air. Hotaru felt a slight dizziness, and her body was rushing. She could tell Malik was experiencing the same thing. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he laid his arms around her protectively.

At that moment, she felt it. Happiness. Like a light in the dark. Tears fell from her eyes, but she smiled. He wouldn't hunt her anymore, she would love again…

"Thank you, Malik. Without you guys… I would be lost."

Malik felt himself smile as he hugged her.

"I should thank you."

"Hotaru?"

They quickly let go off each other, and both blushed as they pretended to be looking at something. Anwar came in to the room, holding a brown package. He gave them both a mysterious smile.

"Your mother left this to me some time ago, told me to give it to you when you would stop by. Saying it was very important you got it, she was very serious about it. Afraid even. Must have been something very precious."

Hotaru shook slightly as she took the package and her eyes widened as she saw a symbol on the package. It was the triangle with an eye. The all Seeing Eye. Then, it must be very important. Her mother had always worn a necklace with it, so it really was from her. She bowed.

"Thank you so much for your trouble Mr Kagome."

He waved his left hand in a light gesture.

"Please, call me Anwar and do come back again. I'm sure there will always be something of interest here…"

Hotaru smiled.

"It's truly impressing that you can manage so much stuff by yourself."

Anwar laughed.

"Well, I'm getting old… I will actually get some reinforcement here in few days. Setsuna Meioh, she is a historian."

Hotaru paled. She bowed again to hide it.

"Thank you, I'm sorry but we really need to leave right now. Thank you."

She grabbed Malik and they exited the shop and Hotaru keept walking until they were a bit away. They went into a small empty street where she sank down on a bench. Malik sat down beside her.

"Why did you run… When he said that name."

Hotaru took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you later… Right now, let's not spoil the day."

Malik leaned back, and crossed his arms.

"Uhm… About before… Before he showed up.."

"Can we go to the three broomsticks?"

"huh?"

Hotaru stood up and gave him a smirk.

"I wanna get drunk. Come on."

Malik blinked and before he knew it Hotaru dragged him through Hogsmeade towards the Three broomsticks. When they went inside, Draco and Yami waved at them. They gave Malik a look which he returned with a smirk. Hotaru gave them a clueless look.

"What's with you guys? You look angry…"

Draco slapped Yami on the back, and he did the same.

"Naruto played a joke on us."

Malik snorted.

"Fuckface and pretty boy… That was really lame."

Hotaru shrugged.

"Whatever."

She felt in her bag, and the package was still there. A waitress showed up and the guys ordered butterbeer. Hotaru gave them a smirk.

"I'll take a firewhiskey."

Malik nodded.

"Same."

Draco and Yami blinked.

"We just changed our minds. Same!"

Draco slammed a hand on the table.

"I'll never be beaten by a girl when it comes to drinking."

When they had gotten their drinks, they decided to play some cards. Malik sighed, as Draco did his best to win although Yami won all the time. Malik leaned closer to Hotaru.

"Will he ever give up?? I have never beaten Yami when it comes to games. He really is a poor sucker, it's good for him that he is a spoiled brat so he can afford it."

Hotaru laughed.

"I missed that laugh… Hotaru."

She froze. In a moment, she felt everything go cold. A crushing pain, and she felt the pain all over again. She turned against the direction of the voice. And there he was, the guy who had crushed her heart. Standing at the doorway, looking at her with those dark eyes of his.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_End Chapter 04_

_Chapter 05 – An important mission, the one who must be protected!_

* * *

Hehe, what did you think about that? Now I think you all can guess which the strangers in Hogsmeade was... Review...


	6. An important mission, the one who must b

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_I apologise for the late update but my exams are coming up in a few weeks... I will do my best to see if I can get some time to update some other stories too!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 05 – An important mission, the one who must be protected!

She shivered. Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly, it was all back. She could almost feel his touch again… And the feeling of hurt. She decided it in a second. Hotaru took off. Using the arts of a ninja, she fled. And appeared at the back of the three broomsticks, leaning against the wall. Her breath was rapid, and she tried to calm down. Gasping as he grabbed her, she knew she was caught. She looked up at his face.

He was pinning her against the wall, standing very close with his eyes locked with her.

"Why did you run?"

He was so calm. She felt anger, anger for being hurt, for being left alone… For him to abandon her.

"You just left. Bastard."

His grip tightened and he inched closer.

"You knew my goal. I have to kill my brother."

Hotaru gave him a defiant glare.

"But you just left, damn you. Fuck off, leave me alone."

She cringed as he tightened his grip again. He whispered in her ear.

"Surely, you don't want that. I love you, firefly."

She shivered. He leaned back.

"And you… Still love me. You let me see your mark on your forehead… You let me close to you. That can't be for nothing… I have never wanted another."

She tried to struggle, but he lifted her arms and pinned them to the wall over her head. The position made her very uncomfortable.

"What are you…?"

He gave her a forceful kiss. It was a bittersweet moment; she could feel his poison spread through her body. He gave her a lustful look.

"I want you… And no one else."

Hotaru looked away. She wanted him, but at the same time she didn't. It felt wrong, yet right. Did she… still love him? Or, did she love someone else? Her eyes widened at the realization. She tried to struggle. He held her hands harder against the wall and placed his knee between her legs. She blushed.

"You... You left. When you left, you made your choice. Sasuke, you hurt me so bad that I still bleed. And now… You just expect me to take you in my arms?"

He gave her a mysterious look, then he smirked.

"Yes, because… I came back."

"Hotaru!"

Yami and Malik came rushing around the corner and stopped when they caught sight of Sasuke. Malik's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"What the hell are you doing to Hotaru?"

Sasuke gave her an impressed look.

"My, I'm apparently not the only one with taste here."

"Let her go."

Sasuke's eyes became red and Hotaru gasped. The sharingan.

"Leave."

His voice were so cold. Hotaru shivered, and her eyes locked with Yami and Malik. They both nodded.

"No, let her go."

It happened so fast. In a moment, Yami was on his knees, gasping for air. He was so pale, and cold sweat were running from his forehead. He was shaking. Malik just stood there, with his hand under his jacket.

"I don't know what kind of mind trick you're doing but it won't work with me fucker."

Sasuke smirked.

"I remember you. Seems you still can fend for yourself."

Malik ignored his comment and punched Yami in the face. Yami starred at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Use it Yami! Dammit, it's just a mind trick! Listen to me you fuckface!"

For a moment, it seemed like Yami couldn't hear him. Then, his puzzle began to glow. He stood up, his face hard as stone. He gave Sasuke an icing glare. Suddenly, a golden eye flashed on his forehead and held up his hand. Sasuke flew backwards, completely unprepared for the sudden attack. Malik pulled out his millennium rod, and the same golden eye flashed on his forehead. Hotaru sank down to the ground, hiding her face in her hands.

Malik and Yami rushed forward, and bent down by Hotarus side. Sasuke stood up, and wiped his mouth free from the blood. He laughed.

"I am outnumbered here, I will take my leave. I won't forget you though. Hotaru… We will see each other again, and consider this. I know your secret…"

In a flash, he was gone. Hotaru felt tears well up and she dropped her hands. Tears welled out. Yami powered down, and sank down beside her on the ground. He clenched his hands so hard that he drew blood. Tears welled from his eyes, and he broke down. Malik powered down as well, and found himself in a odd position. He felt empty inside, and helpless. The two people who he… Liked the most were crying.

Hotaru tried to collect herself, and her expression hardened. The only thing that deceived her was the tears which couldn't stop flowing. She crawled closer to Yami, and so did Malik.

"It's creepy seeing you cry… Stop it."

Yami shock as he answered Malik.

"I… can't."

Malik smashed his hand on the ground.

"Dammit, what did that fucking bastard do to you?"

Yami looked down, hiding his face.

"He… made me see… memories…"

Hotaru reached out, lightly tilting his chin up. His eyes meet hers. Pain. So much pain. She wanted to scream for him… What could he have possibly been through that hurt so much… Malik put his rod away.

"What… What did you…"

Yami paled again.

"When I was… 13… I… I…"

Hotaru took his hand, and forced it open. She held her hand over the wounds, and a purple light glowed as she healed him. He closed his eyes.

"My adoptive father… raped me."

Malik shuddered, and Hotaru gripped his hand tight. Silence fell over them. Hotaru gave him a hug, and he clung to her like a frightened child. Malik looked away, feeling guilt as he felt the jealousy lure in the shadows of his mind.

"Yami… Let me make you feel a little better. I can't heal your scars, they will never go away but I can make you feel a little better ok?"

He gave her a desperate look but nodded. She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. They glowed for a moment, and Malik could have sworn that just for a second, they looked like a pharaoh and queen. Yami sighed as Hotaru let go. He was blushing furiously.

"Thank you."

The whisper was barely audible, but Hotaru offered him a smile. She stood up and Malik quickly helped Yami stand. Hotaru turned.

"Let's go to…"

She was suddenly grabbed from behind. Malik held her gently against his body, and she blushed. His arms around her felt nice…

"What did that fucking monster do to you?"

Hotaru shivered, but her face hardened.

"He broke my heart. And I don't want to see him again…"

Malik tightened his grip, and Hotaru blushed further.

"What did he mean? What secret?"

Hotaru broke free from his grip and turned, an angry glimpse in her eyes.

"You're one to talk. What the hell is that power you two have? Is it really true you have never seen each other before?"

Yami nodded. Malik gave him a glance.

"Yes, but I know who he is. I knew the minute I saw his puzzle. Malik pulled out his rod.

"This is a millennium item, so is his puzzle. There are more and they posses much power, which many have tried to copy. You saw one today at that shop. They have different powers, but I think that you can gain other abilities with it. A millennium item chooses it's owner, not just anyone can use it. Many still try though."

Yami nodded.

"I am the reincarnation of a pharaoh, the most powerful pharaoh in Egypt's history."

Malik shrugged.

"I don't know, I have always had the rod for as long as I can remember. The three most powerful items are the puzzle, rod and necklace. They are also the most sought after."

Hotaru sighed.

"Ok… Well, I guess it's for the best if I tell you guys too. I trust you…"

She ripped of her bandana.

"With my life."

They stared at her forehead, where the symbol of Saturn where shining. Malik and Yami blinked.

"I am one of the legendary sailor senshi. The planetary fighters whom protects the solar system and one day, the universe. I am the the senshi of destruction, silence and rebirth, Sailor Saturn. I bear this mark because the moon senshi has put a curse on me."

Malik and Yami nodded.

"We went through this in history… Although the teacher claimed it was a legend…"

Hotaru nodded.

"Everyone detests me, for I am the messiah of silence. I can destroy a planet in a blink. Before, I died every time I performed my attack, but now… In my previous lifetime, I gained much power and was able to do it without dying. But the moon senshi put a curse on me, so they always could find and kill me."

She put the bandana back on.

"I understand if you want me to leave you alone… I am… "

"Don't talk shit. We would never leave you just because you are powerful."

She gave Malik a grateful smile.

"They will come after me… And believe me, they will find me eventually. I can't use my powers, because then they will find me. I must learn to conceal my powers, but then I must use my power…"

Malik grabbed her shoulders and Hotaru blushed as she realized how close he was.

"That Setsuna is one of them right? That's what you wanted to tell me."

She nodded. He let go, and had a thoughtful expression. Yami sighed.

"As if it wasn't enough for us with the war… Now we have to think about the senshis and the millennium items…"

Maliks expression hardened.

"So he threatens to tell everyone if you don't… Do it with him."

Malik forced the words out, hating even the thought of him touching Hotaru.

"I… don't know. If he loves me he wouldn't…"

Yami clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking…"

Malik punched him.

"Hey! Lighten up, I'm the one dealing out threats not you. I know what he did too you ok? Fuckface! You're the prankster and I'm the troublemaker so let's keep it that way."

Yami took a shaky breath.

"Yeah…"

Hotaru gave Malik a long look before she looked away.

"Let's find the others… We have a date to settle. I just… Wan't to forget this for a while ok?"

The guys nodded and headed for the meeting place. Draco and Harry was already waiting there, rushed up to them when they arrived.

"What the hell happened there?? Are you ok?"

Hotaru gave them a small smile.

"Yes, I was just shocked…"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and blushed.

"I'm glad that you are alright."

Hotrau gave him a hug.

"Me too."

Draco blushed as the words left his lips and he also received a hug.

"Thanks guys, but I think it's ok now."

"Ohoy!"

They turned and saw Ginny, Hinata, Naruto and Scarlett. Malik looked away, but forcing himself to stay quiet. Hotaru gave him a kiss on the check. He blushed.

"Awww… You're so cute when you are angry."

Brad hid his blush behind his hand as he had thought the same and shook his head. Ginny gave him a small smile.

"I hope you will like him, he's a really nice guy and you have a lot in common."

They stood and talked for a while, before Collin appeared. Hinata thought he was so cute when he was nervous, and Harry could have sworn Naruto looked a little jealous. They introduced Brad, or Scarlett, to Collin and they both took off alone. Hotaru sighed.

"I'll return to Hogwarts… I don't feel like staying here anymore."

Malik and Yami decided that they wanted to come along too. Harry and Draco also decided to come, so they all headed back. When they were almost there, Hinata and Naruto came running. Malik snorted, and Yami laughed. Hinata blushed.

"He… wanted to go to the candy store one last time…"

Draco snorted also.

"I can see that."

Naruto was holding several bags filled with candy and he gave them a sheepish grin.

"Hehe."

Harry shrugged.

"Let's go."

When they entered the hall, they were all surprised as Dumbledore appeared before them. Harry did his best to keep a neutral expression, he didn't want Dumbledore to know that he didn't trust him yet. Would he finally make his move? Certainly… He would use them.

"Please, I must ask all of you to come to my office."

And, they followed the headmaster to his office.

8888

Finally, he had found him. The snake had found it's prey.

"Kukuku…"

Orochimaru emerged from the shadows, unfazed by the landscape before him. It was a spectacular view, the green hills spreading out far away with the mountains in the background. Before him, Itachi Uchiha were gazing out into the distance. He was clad in black robes with red clouds, the akatsuki robes. Orochimaru laughed.

"So, you still wear that cursed uniform? Even though the akatsuki is no more?"

He could have sworn that he heard Itachi laugh.

"Don't be such a fool… Orochimaru, you should know better than talking trash."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, If you survived I guess there could be others too… Tell me, who managed to bring akatsuki down? I must admit I am curious…"

"You didn't come here to small talk."

Orochimaru inched closer.

"True, true… although it was nice…"

Itachi turned, his eyes red. Orochimaru stopped.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Orochimaru smirked.

"Because I can give you what you want."

Itachi gave him a cold stare.

"And what would that be?"

"Your brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"You are both right and wrong."

Orochimaru felt an unwilling shiver down his spine, but held his ground.

"What do you mean, either I am right or wrong?"

Itachi turned again, watching the clouds in the sky.

"It is time for lunch. I should kill you."

Orochimaru laughed.

"I see, so you're hungry for snake? That's bad for me I guess."

Itachi did not respond. He gazed further away on the landscape, lost in thought for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

The snake man smirked.

"I need allies in the coming war, so I have to recruit."

Itachi actually chuckled.

"I would never consider such thing. Desperation suits you. I will refer from killing you today if you bring me Hotaru Tomoe."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Interesting… That one I considered to recruit. Say, you know of her abilities?"

"No, and you do not either. Bring her to me, or I will kill you. This world is too full of pests."

Orochimaru sighed in a fake way.

"Ahh, such perceptiveness. You and Voldie would get along fine."

Itachi turned to look at Orochimaru with piercing eyes.

"So you paired up with that Snake? Suppose it suits you. Maybe I will talk to that man, if you bring me Hotaru. Otherwise, you're dead."

In a mocking way, Orochimaru gave hima wave.

"We wouldn't have it another way would we?"

Itachi walked up to him, and Orochimaru found himself paralyzed.

"When you have completed your mission, use this to contact me. Summon me and she is not there, and you know what will happen to you."

Itachi put a small red orb in Orochimarus pocket and stepped back. He let him go and Orochimaru gave him a hard expression.

"You are a rude man, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi did not answer, just walked back to his spot where he began to watch the sky again, lost in his thoughts. Orochimaru glided back into the shadows and appeared in Voldemorts meeting room. The man was standing at the fire, talking to someone. Voldemort made a small gesture to show that he was aware he was there. Orochimaru hissed.

"… and Potter does not trust Dumbledore. He hasn't been seen talking to that old man this year at all. "

Orochimaru didn't have time to see whom Voldemort spoke with before the face disappeared. He gave Voldemort a playful expression.

"Your little spy I assume? Why won't you send your snakes?"

Voldemort gave him a tired glare.

"I am no fool, Orochimaru. You have yet to contribute your share."

He shrugged.

"Well, I maybe got you an ally. I will bring Hotaru Tomoe to Itachi, and he will talk to you."

Voldemort gave him a suspicious glance.

"You have told me his abilities, and he would certainly be a good reinforcement. However… He will be your responsibility. You can do your thing; I have some obstacles to get rid off."

Orochimaru gave him a look as he played with his tongue.

"Aww… No thank you? You really should loosen up; you really are like Itachi sometimes."

Voldemort ignored the comment.

"I assume you have heard of the sailor senshi?"

Orochimaru gave him a lustful grin.

"Ohh, yes. That juicy little legend… I bet Jirayia would love that."

Voldemort gave him a amused look.

"You still harbor feelings for your old teammates…"

Orochimaru gave him a glare.

"I'm sure that you are filled with hate as well. We can never become unhuman."

Voldemort laughed.

"Perhaps… But you're just as perverted as him it seems. Anyway, I know that they exist, during my travels I meet a woman, Keiko. She happened to have a vision, and she spoke of these senshis. They posses great powers, and it is said that if one were to drink the blood of the senshi whom is the messiah of silence, you would become immortal."

Oroshimaru licked his lips.

"Sounds interesting… "

Voldemort gave him an emotionless expression.

"I shall look into the matter. I suggest you engage some spies in Japan as well."

Orochimaru gave him a twisted grin.

"I already have some, don't you have any fate in me?"

Voldemort gave him a hard look.

"No."

Orochimaru gave him a fake smile.

"Well, at least you are honest. I must tell you though, that the principal of that school in Tokyo will look for my spies."

"You mean that Mamoru Tsukino?"

"Yes."

Voldemort got a thoughtful expression.

"Leave, I have some things to consider. Go torture some muggles… And keep that doctor of yours away from my death eaters."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"You mean Kabuto? He's as harmless as a dog."

Voldmeort gave him a cold stare and moved to the window.

"Even tame dogs can bite. He can experiment on the muggles and prisoners, not my subordinates… Unless they misbehave. Leave."

"As Voldie wish."

As Orochimaru turned, he actually missed when Voldemort gave him a hard glare, never knowing how close he had been to get killed by the dark lord.

8888

Settling down in chairs conjured by Dumbledore, Harry was glad to notice the alert in Hotarus eyes. She was very intelligent, and always seemed to be on her guard despite her sometimes cheerful nature. The old man was carefully observing them, and Harry knew that glint in his eyes. He clenched his fist.

Yami leaned back, and felt slightly nostalgic as feelings of revolt surfaced in his mind. He felt like his old self, being the troublemaking prankster with the attitude. There was something off with this old man, which so many students seemed to trust blindly. He had always had a hard time trusting people because of the incident with his adoptive father… But this man was good.

He knew the others would surely feel the same way, at least his companions from Tokyo. When he thought back on it, they studied harder and more at their academy back home. This school focused almost only on the magic, not much on fighting and other types of magic. So for once… He was glad that he had been accepted into the academy. Dumbledore nodded towards them.

"I have not been able to properly greet you, so please, feel very welcome. I see that you have already made some friends."

He made a small gesture towards Draco and Harry. A smile lighted up his face.

"As you are aware, there is a war raging and it is perhaps odd for us to receive you at such a critical time but none the less… I hope your knowledge could be contributed if such would be needed."

Hotaru stiffened a little. She exchanged a quick glance with Malik and Yami. She had been right.

"Anyway… The reason I called you here are two. One, If there is anything I could help with or if you simply wish to talk I am here. Secondly, I have been contacted again by you principal Mamoru Tsukino."

Hotaru did her best not to flinch at the name. So he got married to her after all… She cursed her luck. Only recently had she found out that the moon senshi was called Usagi Tsukino… Mamoru was her destined man. It was a wonder that his wife never had visited the academy, or she would have been in a pinch. Her blood boiled as she thought about the senshi… They wanted to kill her for no reason. No, they did have a reason. They was afraid of her power. She had become more powerful than than the moon queen, they had been afraid that she would take the throne from them. She wondered when they had become more concerned with their positions than protecting the people they were meant to protect.

She blinked. Would… Would Sasuke tell anyone about her? Would he really threaten her like that… Did he love her that much? She felt confused… Did she still love him or not? Did she love someone else?

"He was concerned for your safety, and have sent a group of three people. Their mission ito protect you whenever you leave the school, even if you go out on the school grounds."

Yami stood up, and smashed his hands on the desk. Malik gave him a glare.

"You can't be serious! Why the hell would that bastard do something like that?"

Dumbledore gave him a serious expression in response.

"I do not know his reasons, although I can guess the war is…"

Malik stood up.

"That's bullshit."

Hinata spoke up quietly.

"We… I am not special. Why…"

Hotaru gave Hinata a sympathetic look. Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand.

"I can't answer your question, but you can always ask them yourselves."

The door slid up behind them and they couldn't believe their eyes. Standing there was Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke! Hotaru paled but she stood up. Naruto tightened his grip.

"Sakura…"

She gave Naruto a confident grin. Malik locked eyes with Kakashi.

"Why are you here, sensei? Aren't you supposed to be teaching the arts of Ninja back at the academy?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I have a substitute. As for why we are here, I believe he told you."

Sasuke suddenly enveloped Hotaru in a hug, and she froze. Malik and Yami gaped, he had been fast!

Sasuke whispered silently in her ear and she shivered.

"Our real mission is to protect you… I will protect you. You are mine."

* * *

_End Chapter 05_

_Chapter 06 – Dumbledore's fight club, for real?_

* * *

Boyaahh! I love to it when I update... So, what do ya guys think?? I'm utterly curious... So please review!!


	7. Dumbledore’s fight club, for real?

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_Sorry guys for the late update, but I have exams right now... Thus the late update. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 06 – Dumbledore's fight club, for real?

Hotaru couldn't move, and she couldn't think. He knew. Mamoru Tsukino knew who she was! She felt her body relax against Sasukes, and how the darkness came rushing forth. She glanced up towards him as she sank deeper into the black, and the last she saw was his eyes, mixed with satisfaction and worry…

"Hotaru!"

Maliks voice. Then, nothing. Malik and Yami rushed towards Sasuke and Hotaru. Sasuke just gave them a cold look before Kakashi stepped in between them. Yami was fuming with anger, his eyes blazing with murderous intent.

"Move."

Kakashi grabbed Yami, and gave Malik a warning look.

"I don't know this is all about, so calm down for a moment. Dumbledore, where can we take Hotaru?"

He gave Draco a look.

"Draco, show them the way to the hospital wing."

Sasuke shifted Hotaru so he could carry her bridal style, and he smirked slightly when he noticed the looks he got from Draco, Harry, Yami and Malik. Kakashi gave Hotaru a close look, and then he looked at Naruto. He was holding Hinata in his arms, and Kakashi felt himself smile under his mask. He wondered what Sakura would feel about this…

The group followed Draco, but before Harry could go Dumbledore called out for him.

"Harry, I would like a word with you."

Harry felt a pang of irritation. He wanted to see that Hotaru was alright, but suppressed it and took a seat again. The headmaster gave him a small nod.

"They are comfortable here I hope?"

Harry gave him a surprised look.

"Yes, I think so."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad. Now… I have been receiving requests by students to start a 'fight club'. It is a fight like a wizarding duel, but you are also allowed to fight without magic. And you are also allowed to use dark magic."

Harry blinked. Dark magic? Harry couldn't help to feel a stir of excitement.

"I believe it is a good idea, and I will personally be in charge of this fight club. However, I will have a professor supervise the event. So, why am I telling you this? Well, I hope that you will join it."

Harry shrugged.

"I will think about it."

Dumbledore nodded and began to write something down. So, this was how the old man would try to find out about the their powers… Harry knew that they would join, since they had told them about their fighting classes back at the academy.

"Good, please spread the word. The meeting will take place on Monday evening. A note will be presented today. You can leave for the hospital wing now if you wish."

Harry nodded and hurried out of there, glad to leave. He ran, not caring if he bumped into anyone. He didn't even notice Hermione as he passed by her. She gave him a sad look, whispering his name. He stopped and turned back. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry! I don't want us to be like this! Please… I miss you!!"

Harry looked away.

"I'm sorry but I must go… Hotaru is hurt. We can talk later… ok?"

He turned and ran. Storming inside, he saw Hotaru lying in a bed with all the people around her. The one standing closest to Hotaru was Hinata, then on the other side Naruto to prevent any quarrel. Everyone looked really worried and Harry joined in. He nudged Draco.

"Is she ok? What did Pomfrey say??"

Draco sighed and crossed his arms.

"She has overexerted herself, and been under a lot of stress and pressure. She gave her something to drink and said she would have to stay overnight and then she yelled at us for not making her taking it easy."

Harry got guilty expression but sighed. He felt so… It hurt when he saw her lying there. Harry glanced at Sasuke, who's eyes were focused on her face. Harry couldn't help but feel curious when he saw that cold face and dark eyes… He liked Hotaru, that was obvious. Something must have happened… Malik and Yami were both showing very clearly what they thought of him. Pomfrey came around the corner, giving them all a stern look.

"Everyone get out! One at the time, or I won't allow anyone! This girl needs her rest!"

Sasuke immediately went closest to her.

"I will stay."

And before they knew it, they had all been pushed outside. Draco was holding Yami back.

"I will kill him! Fucking bastard!"

Malik was standing very still, and Harry felt a chill down his spine. His expression was grim, yet he seemed very dangerous at the moment. Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sakura, I think we should head back to the headmaster and receive further instructions."

He took out a book which he absently began to read. Hinata blushed when she realized what book it was and Naruto made a face.

"So you're still reading that perverts books?"

Kakashi gave him a quick look.

"Still a child I see."

Draco snickered while Naruto raised his fist as Hinata held him back.

"I'm not a child!"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata and Naruto exchanged looks. Draco and Harry blinked.

"Woah… What the hell?"

Malik sighed.

"Don't you guys know anything about ninjas? You're all a bunch of fuckfaces…"

Yami gave Malik a look. Harry spoke up.

"Tell us about it later, there is something I must tell you… Dumbledore is starting a fight club and his goal is to find your powers out! It will be tomorrow night!"

A smirk apperad on Maliks face.

"Do me twice, that old man actually know some stuff…"

Yami punched Malik.

"This doesn't mean you get to kill people Snowwhite!"

Malik punched him back.

"Don't be such a wuss fuckface!"

"GUYS!"

All turned to Hinata, whom blushed when she realized that she had all the attention.

"We… Hotaru is still…"

Yami stiffened and grabbed Malik.

"On second thought, you're right. If that fucker is going to become a student… I won't mind staining my hands with blood…"

Draco backed off a bit.

"Ok… What the hell has he done to get Yami so fueled??"

Malik shook his head.

"Don't. Let's just say that he won't be leaving Hotaru alone."

All they guys except Naruto growled. Hinata hugged Naruto, and he hugged her back hard.

"Naruto… Are you all right?"

"Yes… It was a long time ago. Sakura never liked me back so don't worry, I love you."

He gave her a kiss and she blushed.

8888

Someone was close to her. Who… she knew this person. Was she smiling? She couldn't tell, everything was still fuzzy. She opened her eyes, and found Yami sleeping beside her.

"Yami??"

He woke up immediately, and relief and happiness shined in his eyes.

"Hotaru!"

He bent over and enveloped her in a hug, and she felt herself blush. Warmth spread through her body. It felt so good against his well trained body… For a long time he just held her and suddenly he let go. Both sat in silence for a moment before Hotaru remembered everything. She gasped and fear leaped through her body. Yami put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

Hotaru took a shaky breath.

"He knows."

Yami gave her a confused expression.

"Mamoru Tsukino! Our principal knows my identity. He is married to the moon senshi, and if she finds out they will come too kill me! Sasuke told me… He told me that they were here to protect me!"

Yami took her into his arms again, and she rested against his chest. His heart was beating fast…

"Then, maybe, he really wants to protect you? Have you considered that? Why would he send him otherwise?"

Hotaru closed her eyes.

"I… don't know. I'm so tired… My thoughts are spinning."

Yami tilted her chin up and she found herself very close to his face.

"I was so worried…"

Hotaru gasped in surprise, and then he gave her a deep kiss. She was drawn in, momentarily lost in his warmth. As he let go, she felt dizzy again. She fell to his chest, and the darkness came rushing back.

"Yami…"

Then, all black.

How long had it been? She opened her eyes again. It was dark in the room, and someone was sitting beside her. His dark eyes were starring at her.

"Sasuke…"

He bent down and kissed her gently. She blushed and felt her stomach flip in confusion. He was mere inches from her face, and suddenly she felt an impulse to punch him. He smirked.

"I'm lucky you're still weak… But why would you want to hurt me? I came back for you…"

She gave him an angry glare.

"You just left without saying anything? I'm not some obsessed girl whom would tolerate anything you…"

He silenced her with another kiss, and she tried to resist. He let go, and stroked some hair out of her face.

"You don't dress in dark blue anymore…"

She laughed.

"I didn't think it suited me anymore since you left…"

"Ah, but you're very sexy in black."

She gave him a look.

"If I didn't know you really well, I would have been surprised to hear you say that."

He inched closer. This presence… He was so intense.

"You're avoiding subject."

She turned her head away, frustrated over her confused feelings. Why couldn't he just leave her in peace? Why did he keep haunt her?

"Leave me alone."

She flinched when she felt his touch on her face. It was so gentle…

"Stop!"

She inched away so far she could in the bed, tears flowing from her face.

"Why… Why must you torture me. I... Loved you so much. You… Broke my heart Sasuke! I'm not the same naïve little girl anymore… Stop it, it hurts so much…"

Something in his eyes… was it pain? He looked away.

"Maybe, you're right. Perhaps… But I can't forgive him! I won't rest until he is dead. But I love you too much. I will never let anyone else touch you!"

Hotaru found herself pinned to the bed, starring up into Sasukes face. He was sitting on her, ina very suggestive position. And suddenly, she was afraid. She was in no condition to resist… She couldn't use her senshi powers, and she was too weak right now to fight back. But worst of all, maybe she didn't want to fight back. Sasuke smiled.

"No one will come… Except us."

She swallowed and turned her head away, closing her eyes hard.

"Go away."

Bending down, he began to kiss her neck. She shivered.

"Stop…"

Footsteps. Sasuke quickly got off, and sat down in his chair. Hotaru let out a breath of relief and her head began to spin again. Slowly she drifted off into the unconscious depths of her mind.

When she awoke for the third time, she was alone. She felt strangely refreshed, and she sighed. Getting of the bed, she quickly changed back into her clothes.

"Hotaru?"

She froze as Malik came around the corner. He froze, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that Hotaru was standing there with no shirt. Then he blushed as he looked away. The image had burned into his mind, and he saw it clearly in his head. Her white skin… Hotaru also blushed, but tried to think that it was no worse than him seeing here in a bikini. She pulled the shirt on and grabbed her jacket.

"What time is it?"

"Lunch, you missed a class."

Hotaru couldn't help but smile.

"I'm finished… So you where worried?"

He gave her a long look.

"I wasn't hungry so I thought I check on you…"

His stomach growled loudly and he blushed again. Hotaru couldn't help but hide a smile.

"Let's go eat some, at least I'm starved."

She gave him a small smile, and was glad to be able to think about something else for a moment. Malik found himself slightly nervous, and did his chest feel tight? Yes… The feeling he had for her had grown… He clutched his chest, not knowing what to do. Hotaru gave him a worried look. He blushed slightly when he realized that she was looking at him.

"What?"

She gave him a smirk and grabbed his arm.

"Where you thinking of something… discret?"

He blushed. Curses, she really had him blushing a lot more than before!

"You seem to be fine… That's good."

Hotaru held on for a little moment longer, then she let go. She gave him a real smile.

"You're so easy to tease sometimes…"

Malik tried to regain himself.

"Will you also join the fight club? The meeting is tonight."

Whatever he had expected, it was not that reaction. She grabbed his arm and looked up into his face, excitement shining from her eyes.

"Really!!? Hell yeah!"

Malik blinked. Then her eyes darkened.

"If that bastard is there I'm going to kick his fucking ass for yesterday…"

She stopped when she saw Malik's eyes began to fill with fury.

"What… Did that fucker do to you??"

Hotaru realized her mistake and quickly came with an excuse.

"He made me pass out of course!"

Malik was about to say something when someone walked into Hotaru so she fell into his arms. They froze for a moment before they came out of their state thanks to a certain voice.

"You're going to the fight club tonight right?? Dracos going, so you will be there for sure you whore."

Hotaru felt herself become very pissed and slowly turned from Malik. Pansy where standing beside them, with a arrogant expression.

"You think you're so great and popular… I'll take you down from those illusions. I'm gonna beat you hard tonight bitch."

Hotaru looked down, hiding her eyes as she laughed quietly.

"Is that so…?"

She held out her right arm, and it suddenly burst into black flames.

"Are you really right? Am I really that big of a thorn in your side? I don't chose whom Draco sees. Are you up to the challenge, Parkinson?"

She looked up and locked Pansys gaze, her eyes blazing with power and furry. Pansy hurried away, and Hotaru sighed as she let the fire go. Malik whistled.

"Neat trick."

She gave him a nervous smile.

"I've been in a pinch a few times myself… Let's go."

Before he entered the hall, Malik thought of something.

"What… Was in the package?"

Hotaru grabbed her bag.

"I… I haven't looked at it yet. I will have a look tonight."

As they walked by the Ravenclaw table, she felt her bandana flutter a bit. She glanced to the side and gasped. She turned to look again but she must had seen it wrong. Malik nudged her.

"What is it? You're pale."

She shook her head.

"I thought I saw Sailor Mercury for a moment… I must be really tired."

Malik nodded.

"I know how it feels to always look over your shoulder… Never relax, just waiting for someone to hit you."

Hotaru nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yes…"

They arrived at the table, and she took a seat beside Yami. Malik took a seat beside Draco on the other side.

"Hotaru! Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I feel much better!"

Draco smirked.

"Yes, and more cheerful too…"

She gave them a smug look.

"Who wouldn't be happy when a fight club is getting started?"

Draco blinked.

"Huh?"

She shrugged.

"What? It's really good to fight of pressure…"

Yami nodded and cracked his knuckles. A few Slytherins moved a little as they saw Yamis grim expression. Hotaru felt herself blush slightly as she looked at his face. He looked so strong, and…

"What the hell?!"

Hotaru feelt a familiar warmth beside her and stiffened. Malik was glaring at Sasuke, who had just taken a seat beside Hotaru.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sasuke gave them a cold superior look and laid an arm around Hotaru.

"I am now a Slytherin so I can fulfill my mission."

Yami slapped his hand of her and gave him a murderous glare. Sasuke flashed his red eyes for a moment.

"She is my woman."

Punch! Sasuke found himself lying on the ground, blood running from his mouth. Hotaru brushed herself of and began to take some food. Girls around the table gave her glares and rushed to Sasukes aid, which resulted in him being stuck on the floor. She gave the others a smile.

"Problem solved. Let's eat."

Draco whistled as he took some sausages.

"You sure have some scary sides… For a girl."

Hotaru looked away.

"You have no idea…"

After the lunch, they took off towards the dungeons. Before Hotaru knew it, she was pulled into a side corridor and was pushed against the wall.

"Malik??"

He gave her a piercing look that seemed to go into her very soul.

"Why are you pretending that's everything is fine? It' s not, I know he makes you suffer."

Hotaru felt her vision blur.

"Malik… You really care that much? I… Just… I won't let him see it. I will show him that I don't…"

He took her into his arms.

"I see… It's just… I can't stand seeing you hurt…"

"Hey!! Malik!"

He let her go and they hurried towards the classroom. Snape gave them a thorough look before he started the lesson. Hotaru found herself with Harry, and she thanked Saturn for not being with Sasuke… She remembered the words Malik had said and she blushed for herself. Did she… Love one of the guys? Yami, Malik, Draco and Harry… Or Sasuke? How could she be so stupid.

Harry glanced back and saw Sakura sneak glances at Naruto who was working behind her. Draco was working with Sakura, and seemed very reserved. It was obvious he was far off in own thoughts. Harry sighed. What a mess. Ron and he refused to talk to each other, he didn't dare talk to Hermione, Lupin hadn't answered his letter, he was so confused about Hotaru and worried about if Sasuke would hurt her. And on top of it all… Voldemort. Oh, how could he forgot? Dumbledore…

"Potter, it would do you good to pay attention to your college, you might learn something for once."

He sighed.

"Yes, professor Snape."

He was so taken back by Harrys reaction he just went back to his table. Neville gave him thumbs up when Snape looked another way. Harry offered a small smile.

"Hotaru, are you… Going to the fight club?"

She stopped chopping the roots and nodded.

"Yes, I have some people I want to beat to a pulp."

Harry laughed.

"Well, there isn't many girls who like to fight."

Hotaru smirked.

"That's just makes it even better. Me, Sakura and especially Hinata are not bad fighters. I really hope they don't split us up into a boy and girl group."

They day seemed to fly by, and Hotaru was thankful for the distraction of the fight club. But she had to be careful, she couldn't let her senshi powers out. As they arrived as a group to the great hall were it would be set up, Yami felt himself boil woth excitement and anger. Sasuke would surely come, and he would smash him to pieces… Fucking bastard!

Naruto was excited, so when Malik was about to choke him, Yami did it instead.

"That's right Naruto!! Let's kill the bastard…"

Draco made a snobbish gesture, and Harry gave him a look.

"I'll show her…"

He almost whispered, but Harry caught it.

"Show who?"

Draco blushed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…"

Harry smirked.

"You must really like her if you're so lame…"

Hotaru suddenly dragged everyone aside into a side corridor.

"Listen, we must be careful. Malik, Yami put on these black bandanas. You know very well why so don't look at me like that. Naruto don't go overboard, I don't think the place would take lightly on your kage bunshin."

Naruto smiled cheepishly.

"Guess you're right. I'm gonna win anyway!"

Harry and Draco shared a confused look.

"Kage bunshin…?"

Naruto appeared between them.

"I'll show you my super cool techniques so don't worry."

Malik smirked.

"Right… But not today. You can kill Sasuke though."

Narutos eyes darkened slightly, but he went over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, if I show you my greatness, would you give me a reward??"

She blushed.

"Naruto… Yes."

Hotaru couldn't resist and sneaked up between them, laying her arms around them both.

"How about… I join in on the reward??"

Hinata blushed but giggled, and caught on.

"Yes… Hotaru, it's alright what do you say Naruto?"

He couldn't get a word out, he was too busy blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Kaaah…"

The other boys were practically drooling. Malik at least managed to say something.

"Hey… I think you just fried his last brain cells."

Hotaru patted Naruto on the back.

"Get a hold of yourself. If you really want me to join sure, but right now I was just kidding."

Naruto sighed in relief but paled when he realized what Hotaru had said. Hinata kissed him on the check and he seemed to come to. The other boys were practically eating Hotaru up with their eyes. Hinata giggled.

"Hotaru, you sure have a way with boys…"

She gave them a look.

"What? It's not only guys who can talk like that. Let's go fight, and then we can have a beer."

Malik smiled.

"That's right. You sure are a girl to my tastes."

Hotaru blew him a kiss and motioned for them to come, the other boys glaring daggers at Malik. She smiled. They had all changed… For the better. She wanted to be with them forever, she had never had so good friends. Cursing herself, she realized how simple and cheesy it sounded yet it was the truth. Not even Sasuke could ruin this… Maybe she would get the chance to turn him into a pool of blood… When they walked in, Harry couldn't help but feel a stir of excitement.

The floor had been cleared and a giant ring was marked on the floor. Yami nodded to himself.

"Malik, that ring resembles the one back at the academy."

He nodded. Harry almost froze when he saw Ron standing with the group of students, talking to Dean. Feeling a pang of uneasiness, he meet Rons gaze. And was rewarded with a cold look. Harry decided to ignore him for now, he would solve this later and concentrate on the matches.

There was far less people now than it had been during the dueling, but it was still enough. Hotaru nodded in satisfactory when she saw that there only were a few girls. Pansy gave her a glare, and she also saw Sakura standing there… Beside Sasuke. Sakura was not a bad person, she had just felt rivalry from her before… But that was in the past. Maybe, she would fight her… Sakura did posses that monstrous strength, but Hotaru had to win no matter what.

Harry almost groaned when he caught site of Snape standing beside the ring, looking at them coldly.

"Firstly, this is the headmasters idé so if you have questions, don't bother me. His purpose is to give you a chance in these… times, if needed. Secondly, I'll explain the rules for the fight club. It is closely related to a wizard duel, but here you are allowed to use whatever kind of magic and also fight however you wish may it be with or without wand. Thirdly, you cannot kill your opponent. There will be no training, only fights. That is all, I shall announce the fights."

Another ring appeard.

"This will be sufficient. You who doesn't duel, watch closely and try to learn something."

Malik smirked as he felt the old familiar excitement of the adrenaline rush. Yami was standing beside him, looking exactly the same. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really, are those for real? Bloody fucking hell…"

Ginny popped up beside him, grinning.

"Aww, how cute. A cursing Malfoy."

He gave her a smirk in response.

"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

She blushed slightly and he laughed lightly. Harry gave her a nod.

"I suspected you would show up."

Ginny grinned.

"Well, I have been living with brothers my whole life so why not? This will not be much different."

The first fights mainly reminded them of wizarding duels, since most only used their wands. Naruto was almost jumping in excitement, and Hinata looked nervous. Hotaru laid her hand on Hinatas shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about anything, you're awsome Hinata. I'm not sure I could beat you."

"Next match, Ronald Weasley and Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata gulped and Harry looked over at Ron. He said something to Dean and laughed as he confidently stride into the ring. Naruto looked at Ron.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. Hinata, beat that bastard. I don't like the way he talks trash about others."

She nodded and walked into the ring. She knew that look he was giving her, it was the same as the one Neji had once given her. She clutched her arm, thinking of the others and what she had learned since then. She might look weak, but she would change! Naruto believed in her and so would she. She took her Hyuuga stance with the wand in her hand, and whispers broke out around the ring. Ron gave her a curious look but smirked.

"Begin!"

Ron swinged his wand.

"Incendio!"

She gracefully avoided the flame as she stepped closer, her movements gentle and graceful and sometimes blocking a quick spell. Ron seemed to panic slightly as he fired spell after spell, while none hit her and she got closer and closer. Naruto smiled as he heard the whispers around him. They would see…

She hit him. Fast, fluid motions as Hinata hit every spot on his body sealing up the chakra (magic). Draco blinked.

"How the hell are that supposed to stop him? She's just poking him."

Hotaru laughed.

"You will see, that's a rather frightening technique."

She let go and jumped back, ready again in the same stance. Ron raised his wand, smiling.

"I see… You give up. Then let me finish you!! Incendio!!"

Nothing happened. His eyes widened.

"What…?"

Then, he feel to his knees and coughed blood.

"Urghhh…"

Hinata stared at him coldly.

"You are in no condition to fight. I win."

Snape blinked, and stood very still for a moment before he walked up to Ron.

"You loose, Weasley."

A house elf appeared and carried him outside the ring and sat him down on the ground. Dean joined him, looking shocked. Hinata almost jumped when Naruto came rushing into the ring and enveloped her in a hug.

"Awsome Hinata! You did it!"

She blushed and they walked out of the ring as the whispers spread. How could she hurt him, she only touched him! Some were giving her curious looks, others even frightful. Hotaru smirked.

"I guess you got some respect now Hinata."

She blushed and looked down on the floor.

"I… I just wanted to prove myself…"

Naruto gave her thumbs up.

"And that you did! Big time!"

Malik sighed.

"Naruto, where the hell do you get all that energy from??"

He shrugged and patted him on the back.

"I'm just awesome."

Malik rolled his eyes and glanced at Yami. He was very quiet, starring down at the floor with a serious expression. His fists were clenched. Malik searched the crowd and found him. Sasuke. Malik cracked his knuckles. One duel, and Naruto was called. He tried out some simple spells, but in the end he managed to win thanks to his ninja skills. Hotaru offered him a small smile as he returned back to them.

"Good that you didn't use Kage bunshin Naruto."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Dumbledore is surely keeping an eye on us now, but I must admit that I really wonder what that technique is."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll win anyway."

Harry laughed and gave him a light punch.

"We'll see about that."

He looked up and saw Ron starring at him. He couldn't read his expression; just that it was a mix of many emotions. Harry looked away, feeling a small pang of guilt.

"Next; Virginia Weasley and Sakura Haruno!"

Draco showed his hands into his pockets.

"Damn, another Gryffindor pair."

Hotaru nodded towards Ginny.

"She is strong, be careful."

8888

He had to admit, the academy had not been the same since his best pupils left. Mamoru stood up, and walked over to the window. Sighing, he observed his students from his office. Had he done the right thing? Yes, he knew he had. Yet, he couldn't stop doubting his decision. But he loved her, so he had done it for her. He had agreed to Dumbledores terms because his love had asked him too. So he could protect Hotaru.

The worst thing was… He had betrayed his wife. Who he didn't even love.

"Usagi… What would you do if you found out? Setsuna…"

He loved the forbidden one, the one destined to be alone forever. The guardian of time. She had begged him to save Hotaru from the senshi, by not reveling her identity and hid her from the others. But there was more to it than protecting Saturn… Why would she otherwise had told him to agree with Dumbledore? That man… He was dangerous in his own quest for the good. But she had foreseen something, and he would trust her with his life.

Still… That he had pondered many times. What troubled him now was that Mercury had yet to be discovered… And it seemed that she was currently at Hogwarts. This was bad. Rei could have seen wrong, but… If she was right, the senshi would go to Hogwarts. And he also wans't sure if Hotaru knew that Setsuna wished her to be safe. She would doubt that he sent extra protection of her to Hogwarts.

Setsuna had foreseen this also, and she had managed to get a job in Hogsmeade. He closed his eyes, and wished that he could just forget about everything for a moment. Would Hotaru be alright? Yami and Malik was also of concern, they possessed the power of millennium items. If they weren't careful with that power, the shadow realm was of big concern. He would have to speak with Helios on that matter.

As for Naruto… He would probably be safe now. The akatsuki had been taken care of… At least, that was what he had been told. He would have to be prepared though if something would come up. Mamoru sat down again, and hid his face in his arms. Setsuna… Was Voldemort powerful? And who had joined him?

Yami, Malik, Hinata, Naruto, Hotaru… What if he had just sent them to their deaths?

* * *

_End Chapter 06_

_Chapter 07 – Murderous intent versus arrogant confidence; who will win?_

* * *

Yaaah! What do ya think? Again, I have exams right now... Sorry!! Thank you all for reading!


	8. Murderous intent vrs arrogant confidence

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon Crossover **

* * *

_Hi again... I'll do my best to update but the studying is hard... Anyway, plz enjoy the story... And thanks for your reviews!_

* * *

** Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 07 – Murderous intent versus arrogant confidence; who will win?

Coughing blood, Ginny left the ring.

"Augh…"

She cursed for herself. To loose in front of her brother and in front of Harry… She cursed again. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he see her love for him? Harry… She almost dropped to her knees when she was caught by someone. She felt a flutter in her stomach and she looked up. She wanted to puke. Ron was starring at her, with a worried expression mixed with pain. He could barely stand himself. She gave him a cold look.

"Let go."

He let her go, only because he had to sit down again.

"Are you alright?"

She snorted.

"Does it look like it? Go to hell."

She turned to walk away.

"Why are you angry?? Bloody fuck, what did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me. I can't believe Harry misses you, bastard."

She hurried away, and sat down sourly beside the group. No one approached her, feeling that she

wanted to be alone for awhile. Hinata meet Sakuras eyes, and she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. She grabbed Narutos arm, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Don't forget that you promised me a reward tonight!"

She blinked and looked at him in surprise, then she blushed.

"Y-yes…"

Snape gave them all an irritated look as they all fell silent for his next announcement.

"Next: Pansy Parkinson and Hotaru Tomoe."

Hotaru smirked and crossed her arms.

"My turn to have some fun."

She cracked her knuckles.

"It's a shame it wasn't Sasuke though…"

Malik glanced at her, remembering Pansys threat towards Hotaru. He shook his head in amusement. This were going to be a piece of cake for her… Yami tensed up and and looked directly at Hotaru. She meet his gaze and smiled a small smile.

"See you in a while."

Hotarus eyes locked with Pansys as they both walked into the ring. Pansy drew her wand.

"I'll scratch that little sweet face of yours, how would you like that?"

Hotaru laughed in response and held out her right hand, where the same black flames erupted. She could see doubt in Pansys eyes.

"Leave Draco alone, you whore! You already have so many guys after you…"

Hotaru's eyes darkened and she raised her voice.

"I will not tolerate that you call me a whore, Pansy. I will defeat you without using an ounce of magic to prove how low you are."

She let her flame out, and a gasp went through the audience. Pansy grinned and laughed.

"You're practically giving me the victory! Alright, I shall defeat you utterly."

Snape gave Parkinson an irritated look.

"Enough! Begin!"

Hotaru jumped. Pansys spell flew into the circle shield and exploded against it. Hotaru dived in the air and changed her direction to left when Pansy fired another spell. Hotaru smirked for herself as she saw Pansy panic. Hotaru landed and ran to the right as Pansy began to fire spell after spell in growing desperation. Jumping again, she made a volt and landed behind Pansy and kicked her legs. She fell and Hotaru smashed her in the stomach and with a thud Pansy crashed to the floor.

Blood flew from her mouth and Hotaru delivered a blow to her head, knocking her unconscious. The, Hotaru brushed herself off and walked out of the ring. Wild whispers broke out and her friends congratulated her. Hinata smiled.

"That was great Hotaru! You were much better than me!"

Hotaru shook her head.

"You could have done the same, your moves were much cooler Hinata."

Malik looked out over the crowd and snorted.

"No chance I won't even need half of my strength for these losers. They depend on their magic too much."

"Next: Sasuke Uchiha and Yami Motou."

Yamis eyes darkened, and he looked up as someone grabbed his arm. In his surprise he found Hotaru looking up at him. Her expression was unreadable, and so was his.

"Yami… Be careful. Use your puzzle, but discretly. Good luck."

She grabbed his head and pulled him down and gave him a kiss. He blushed and she punched his arm.

"I'll give you a beer tonight, now beat him to a bloody pulp."

Malik felt a sting of jealousy, and so did Harry and Draco and especially a certain Sharingan user standing in the ring. Even so, Malik also punched Yami on his shoulder.

"Go ahead and kill him, I'll cover for you later fuckface."

Yami gave Malik a smirk.

"Sure thing Snowwhite."

As Yami walked into the ring, he pulled his bandana tighter and felt his power activate. Oh, how he wished that he could send that bastard to the shadow realm… Sasuke stood in front of him, arrogant and confident with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, it's you… Nice memories? I wonder what could have made you so pale but no matter. If you're after my girl, I will do anything."

Yami felt a strong murderous intent that moment, but decided to calm down. He would crush Sasuke for that, but mostly for hurting Hotaru. Wait, was that why he really felt this strong urge to kill him? Yami gave him a dark look.

"I was surprised by you back then. You don't know who you're messing with."

"Begin!"

Sasuke took a stance and activated his sharingan. Yami drew his wand, so no one would suspect that he used his puzzle. Sasuke smirked.

"I see… I can't reach your mind."

Yami focused his power, and Sasuke staggered back, just a little.

"So you also have power… Similar to the sharingan. I know you had power, but not this."

Yami's eyes blazed with fury.

"I won't let you hurt Hotaru again, I'm not gonna hold back."

Sasuke laughed.

"Big words you cannot hold!"

Sasuke threw two shurikens which Yami quickly blocked with a shield spell. Sasuke nodded.

"I see, you can keep up with my movements. Let's begin then!"

Hotaru felt her heart beat fast as she watched them fight with both power and strength. They were moving at an amazing speed, and the crowd was totally bewitched by their fight. They seemed to be equal, each getting hits and take hits. They stopped, starring at each other.

Hotaru felt so confused right there and then, looking at them both. Sasuke, the one who had shown her love for the first time, and Yami, one of her best friends… Or more? She glanced at Malik. And what did she feel for Malik really? Hotaru clutched her arm. She was so confused… And Draco,

Harry… She knew she was attracted to them all, that was no doubt.

Sasuke and Yami just stood there, locke din each other's gazes breathing hard. Sasuke had a scratch on his chin which was bleeding, and his clothes were torn. A wound was on his leg, which had soaked his leg with blood. Yami had a wound on his left arm, which had soaked his arm. His clothes were also torn, and he was bleeding from the right corner of his mouth.

She just wanted to cry. Hotaru averted her gaze to the people around the two rings, just to think of something else for a moment. She froze. At the opposite side of the ring, a blue short haired girl was standing, writing furiously on a small paper. Properly dressed and clad in glasses, she didn't stood out much except for her hair… Hotaru clutched her chest in fear, and took a step back. And couldn't go further because Malik was in the way.

He looked down in surprise and forgot the battle between Yami and Sasuke for a moment.

"What…"

Hotaru pointed at the girl.

"I can feel… She must be… Mercury!"

Malik caught on, and put his hands on her shoulders without thinking.

"Let me feel…"

He closed his eyes, and carefully reached out towards the girl.

"Yes… I can feel it but just faintly."

Hotarus eyes widened.

"That's because…!"

"Stop!"

Snape jumped in between Yami and Sasuke, and confusion arose between the students. What was going on? Why was he stopping the match? Had something happened? Sasuke glared at Snape, and slowly stepped back. Yami turned to Snape, and almost screamed.

"What the hell is going on?? Why did you…!?"

"Silence! Our time is up! And next time, no obedience! I can clearly see that many of you certainly need some training, if you ever would encounter a deatheater you would be crushed. Dismissed!"

Snape turned quickly and walked out, leaving the confused and ashamed students. Hotaru quickly turned around to face Malik.

"Mercury hasn't awakened yet! And what's more, she can use magic!"

Malik raised an eyebrow?

"So you're telling me that the others can't? Except you and her?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes. This could be good, since she was weak in her previous life. If she awakens and agrees with the other senshis… I must talk to her."

Malik hold on to her.

"Do it tomorrow. You don' happen to remember that you ended up in the hospital wing??"

Hotaru smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose you're right…"

Malik let go of her and she meet up with Yami, who looked both satisfied and devastated at the same time. She shivered as Sasuke walked by them. He stopped.

"I suppose you won't tend to my injuries this time…"

Hotaru smirked.

"That's right. Go to Sakura, I heard she is a good healer."

She dragged Yami away, and missed the long look from Sasuke. Ginny and Ron were forced away by the other Gryffindorers to the hospital wing while Hotaru guided the group away to an empty classroom. Yami looked around in confusion as Malik growled.

"That fucking bastard, stopping the matches before it was my turn…"

Yami clenched his fist.

"I will never forgive that greasy-haired man… ouch!"

He clutched his arm and blinked in surprise as he looked down. His clothes were drenched in blood. Hotaru walked up to him and put her hand on his wound.

"Hey, why didn't we go to the hospital wing?"

She closed her eyes and glowed in a purple light as Yami was healed. Hotaru took a deep breath as she was finished.

"Ok, never mind…"

Harry gave her a curious look.

"What sort of magic was that?"

She smiled.

"That is a power I was born with. Why where you chosen by Voldemort? You hold the same power Harry."

He blinked.

"So you mean that I could be able to do that?"

She laughed.

"Perhaps, If you train. Stand still!"

Yami blinked as a flash of light and his clothes were fixed. Malik punched Yami in the stomach, and he fell back.

"What the hell! Malik ! Fuck you!"

Malik leaned close to Yami.

"Be my guest, Fuckface. I couldn't resist as you looked so dumbfounded."

Malik dragged Yami to his feet and received a kick on the leg which resulted in Malik hunting Yami around the room. Draco gave them a superior look.

"Talk about never growing up…"

Harry smirked.

"That's from you."

Draco gave him a look.

"My, you have really changed…"

Harry gave him a wink.

"Well, considering which people I now hang around with… No wonder."

Naruto jumpd up on a bench.

"Hey! Let's skip school tomorrow and have some fun tonight!! What do you say?"

Yami and Malik stopped their fight, and let go of each other.

"Hell yeah!"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Sounds neat. Kage bunshin?"

Naruto grinned.

"You read my mind."

Harry and Draco both shouted at the same time.

"What the hell is that freaking kage bunshin??!"

Naruto smirked.

"Let me demonstrate!"

Suddenly the classroom were filled with Narutos. Harry and Draco both dropped their mouths in amazement. Then, they disappeared. Draco gave Naruto a wild look.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?"

Hotaru gave him a smile.

"That's for ninjas, not for you. It takes a lot of training to become a ninja. Naruto can do extremely many copies of himself. He'll copy you guys who can't use kage bunshin."

Naruto made a victory sign.

"Yes! We'll skip school tomorrow hell yah!"

Harry laughed.

"So you mean Narutos gonna fix a clone of us? That's interesting. Hey Hotaru, can you…?"

She smirked.

"Shall I demonstrate?"

Harry was suddenly surrounded by four Hotarus, clinging on to him. He blushed a deep red and she made them disappear.

"I also went to the ninja academy before and under our years at the academy in Tokyo. I was raised in Konoha."

Hinata walked up and whispered something to Hotaru. She grinned.

"Why, of course. Hey Naruto, how about a threesome tonight?"

"Eeek!"

Naruto fell of the bench. Hotaru and Hinata laughed while all the guys blushed and gave them serious looks.

"That's… Nothing to joke about!"

Hotaru gave them a innocent look.

"Who said I was joking? Anyway, where shall we have our little feast tonight?"

Harry sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? The room of requirements, then we won't have to fix anything."

Malik shrugged.

"Whatever, I want booze."

Yami sighed and brushed away some dirt.

"Yeah, and some firewhiskey on top of that."

Draco nodded.

"It's settled then. Just us?"

Harry nodded.

"Why not? Then we won't risk uninvited visitors."

Yami tensed and so did Hotaru.

"Yeah… You're right. How about eight?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata grabbed Hotaru.

"See you in an hour guys!"

Naruto blinked.

"Hey!!"

Draco chuckled.

"Take it easy, you have all night…"

Naruto blushed and gave Draco a sour look. Harry sighed.

"I'll be at the library 'till then."

He hurried away, leaving them in confusion. He ran, praying to whatever force that he would make

it in time. He stopped outside and tried to catch his breath and leaned against the wall. Would she talk to him? Hermione… He had to talk to her. They had been friends for so long, he had to at least make peace between them. He stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned.

"What are you up to Potter?"

It was Snape, although without that usual sneer. Harry shrugged.

"I was just catching my breath, I was in a hurry."

Snape gave him a suspicious look then he walked away. Harry sighed in relief, and couldn't believe how smooth it went. Why was he so much nicer all of a sudden? He wondered if it had anything to do with Dumbledore… He shook those thoughts away and entered the library. And there he found her, starring down into a book. He observed her for a while, noticing that she seemed bothered by something. She didn't turn the page.

"Hey."

She looked up in surprise, then a faint smile graced her face. Harry noticed that she had black rings under her eyes.

"Harry… Oh Harry!"

She stood up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry…"

Harry nodded.

"Me too. I just… Please, let us be friends again. I miss you Hermione."

She gave him a concerned look.

"What about…?"

Harry made a gesture.

"If Ron don't accept my friends, then… I can't Hermione. I'll promise you, we can study sometimes and meet to talk but without him."

She teared up but nodded. He smiled.

"Don't cry… Try to be happy with Ron ok? I know you too are perfect together although I hope you will meet someone better. And we will meet again! Take care for know, we can talk later!"

Harry hurried out of the library and headed for the Gryffindor tower to prepare. He meet up with Naruto who had messed up the whole bathroom. Harry laughed and they cleaned it up with magic, which led to Naruto learning some good spells for cleaning. He grinned.

"Neat! I'll use this at home."

Harry gave him a surprised look.

"Didn't your mother teach you this? Or do you have muggle parents?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Been alone all my life. No one wanted to take care of me, so I live for myself. It's not so bad, you get used to it. It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you another day."

Harry nodded.

"I know how it feels… Unfortunately. My relatives hated me, so they treated me very badly. I found my home here at Hogwarts… It was so nice to have a family."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… Same here. I was a real prankster, just to get the attention I wanted. But then I began school… It was great."

Harry suddenly remembered something and gave Naruto a thorough look.

"You, Sasuke and Sakura were friends back then right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but Sasuke broke our bonds when we started at the magical academy in Tokyo. Sakura was devastated, she really loved him and begged him to stay with us. He refused, saying that the only thing he cared about was to kill his brother. I… I really loved him as a brother, so it was hard when he didn't talk to us anymore. I… Had a crush on Sakura back then. She left me too, saying I only reminded her of Sasuke. I was crushed back then, so I only concentrated on my training. Then, the others whom I had meet at the old academy came to me and they were worried about me! But it wasn't exactly the same as with Sasuke and Sakura… But hey, I got Hinata now and you guys!"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess you do… So you didn't know Yami and Malik and Hotaru back then at the academy?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I had only heard their names… Everyone was scared of Malik, and Yami was rumored to be a rebel. Hotaru… She was a loner but people talked about her anyway. Guys seemed to be drawn to her… And then Sasuke fell in love with her. They had a rumored relationship because Sasuke was so popular until he just took off one day. Then, she only wore black clothes. That's what I knew about them before we came here."

Harry looked at the clock.

"We should go now. Come on, let's have some fun tonight alright?"

Naruto struck a pose.

"Hell yah!"

They headed for the room, and Harry glanced at the blonde.

"Hey… I just have to ask… What's with the whiskers on you cheeks? And everyone wonders about

Hinatas eyes."

Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well… Let's just say I have been cursed. It's rather complicated… But I can tell you about Hinatas eyes though! Just don't spread it…"

Harry nodded.

"She is a Hyuuga and all Hyuugas have such eyes. It's the byakugen. It's used by ninjas. They can see and detect movements everywhere when it's activated and some more things… But that's for Ninjas."

Harry laughed.

"Maybe I should become one… Seems interesting."

Harry waved as they came around the corner and found the others waiting for them. Naruto grinned at Hinata who blushed. Hotaru nudged her and smirked.

"I look forward to tonight… I have never tried to do it with two persons…"

Hinata blushed harder.

"Hotaru… You sounded so serious!"

She laughed at Hinatas shyness and patted her on the shoulder. Draco gave Harry a look.

"What was the hold up?"

Harry made a gesture towards Naruto.

"He messed up the bathroom."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. Malik snorted.

"Why am I not surprised…"

Yami punched him on the arm.

"And you are still very positive I see."

Malik glared at him.

"Fuck off fuckface."

Harry stepped in between them.

"Come on, let's drink! Follow me."

Draco chuckled.

"That did not sound like you at all… Have I been rubbing off on you?"

Harry grinned.

"Well same to you. You're not spitting out remarks as often anymore."

Harry showed them the entrance and they all walked in, and stopped in surprise. The room was filled with students, and a party was in full blast. Harry slowly turned to Draco. He had a slight look of guiltiness.

"What? I told some people…"

Harry sighed.

"Well… Then I guess the only thing we can do is to enjoy ourselves!"

Hotaru nodded.

"Can't we find somewhere to sit? Would be nice to warm up with some drinks and stuff."

They all agreed and thanks to the room of requirements, a nice table with extremely comfortable sofas in the corner appeared. Malik grinned as the goods appeared on the table.

"Harry, why in the seven hells didn't you tell us about this room?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I didn't think about it…."

Hinata looked around.

"Seems like no one care about school tomorrow."

Harry grabbed a beer.

"No… Fred and Georg just invented some energy pill especially designed for this. They are Rons brothers, they have a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

Draco chuckled.

"They really are something…"

Hotaru poured up some vodka and cola and leaned back with her drink. She nodded towards Hinata.

"Have some, I suggest you start off light."

Hinata poured herself a drink.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Beer's fine."

She grabbed a beer and gave it to him. Taking a sip, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hotaru looked away, feeling jealous. How nice it would be to lean on to someone… Yami nudged her and she looked up in surprise.

"Are you ok?"

She took a gulp of her drink.

"Yeah… I'll be on top soon. Hell, I just need some drinks that's all."

Malik poured himself some firewhiskey.

"I agree. Hey Hotaru, when are you going to check that package?"

She shrugged.

"Tomorrow I guess…"

They indulged in a drinking game, which only ended in everyone becoming drunk but not overly drunk. Hinata and Naruto forgot their shyness and began making out in the sofa, while both Yami and Malik leaned against Hotaru who tried to concentrate on her drinking while she blushed. Draco and Harry was still into the game, which turned into a competition on who could drink the most.

Hotaru chuckled.

"Boys."

Yami nodded.

"Aye, we love to compete… About everything."

Malik and Yami exchanged looks.

"Yes, everything…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, and rose.

"Hey, where ya goin?"

She turned and gave them a seductive smile.

"The bathroom, you morons. See ya later."

Malik nudged Yami.

"What was that about??"

Yami took a sip from his firewhiskey.

"Hell if I know."

Hotaru silently thanked the room for the good bathroom as she entered. It was exactly as she wished and took her time, even standing in front of the mirror for a while. She even had herself wonder why some girls could spend hours fixing them selves up in front of the mirror… She smirked. Heh, she was to drunk to care for such shit right now. Other girls came in, giggling and cramming up the space in front of the mirrors. Hotaru sighed and was just to walk away when she was stopped by a blonde girl from slytherin. She knew her… Lavinia Fannon. Some guys had been talking about her.

"Yes?"

She gave her a serious look.

"It is you who Malik likes right? Are you two together?"

Hotaru blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Lavinia smiled a sad smile.

"It's obvious that he likes you… I want to know if you like him too. Otherwise, I will ask him out on a date again. He denied me before… Sorry for being so sudden but that's who I am."

The other girls called for her before Hotaru could utter single word.

"We'll talk later ok? Have fun, looks like you need it!"

Hotaru left the bathroom, leaning against the wall. Her feelings were raging around so much she could barley breath. Had she felt jealousy towards Lavinia?? And Malik… She blushed. Did he really like her?? And what about the other guys. She stood there a few minutes, starring at nothing in particular as her mind wandered. Then, she stroked some hair out of the way. Maybe he really did like her… It could make sense if she thought back…

"Waiting for me?"

She almost jumped as a hand smashed into the wall beside her and Sasuke was standing in front of her. He leaned closer and smiled.

"I want you so badly right now… You don't know how much I longed for your touch."

Hotaru felt heat rush through her body and she blushed, feeling too confused to protest.

"Do you… really love me?"

Sasuke stroked her cheek.

"You're drunk, and so am I but believe me; I love you."

She pushed him away and began walking back.

"Just… Leave me alone, I have to think."

She yelped as he grabbed her and dragged her behind a red curtain. She found herself pressed against his body, him holding her wrists. She couldn't help herself, but began to laugh.

"My… Men really do think with their organs."

Sasuke ignored her comment and dragged her into a small hidden space. Hotaru took a quick look around. There was no doubt that the room was designed for one purpose only… The design went in red and the huge bed with silk sheets left no doubts. She tried to glare at Sasuke but failed miserably.

"Sasuke what are you…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't think. Hotaru, you still love me don't you?"

Sasuke didn't let her answer, and gave her a deep kiss as he gradually made her walk towards the bed. Hotaru couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was screaming no but her body was screaming yes, and it felt so good yet so wrong. He put her hands around his neck and his hands glided up under her shirt. They paused for some air, and Hotaru leaned against his chest.

"Sasuke…"

She was tired. Tired of fighting him, she just wanted to let it go and let her spirit enjoy it. She was so confused, what did she feel? It was so nice to just forget it for a while… He began undressing her, and pushed her onto the bed. He kissed her while undressing himself.

Meanwhile, a person appeared outside of the Hogwarts grounds. He leered at the castle, pushing his glasses onto the right place. A second later, a second person appeared behind him.

"Kabuto, bring her here as soon as you have the chance."

Kabuto turned to the second man, a confident smirk on his face.

"Have I ever failed you, Orochimaru?"

* * *

_ End Chapter 07_

_Chapter 08 – Aftermath, true intentions revealed!_

* * *

Wohoo! I'm really excited! What will happen now!? 


	9. Aftermath, true intentions revealed!

**A Harry Potter/YuGiOh/Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover**

* * *

_Oh! A space in my incredibly bussy shedule... Well that only means one thing; update your stories... Thanks a lot for the reviews!_

* * *

**Fight fire with fire**

Chapter 08 – Aftermath, true intentions revealed!

Malik couldn't take it anymore. He punched Yami hard on his shoulder.

"Get off! Hell, where did Hotaru go?"

Yami rubbed his shoulder and glared at Malik.

"What the hell was that for? I just lost my balance for second… Yeah, where is she?"

Malik laughed and smacked Yami on his back so he fell off the couch.

"Haha, you're so funny…"

Draco and Harry gave each other a high five.

"Fuck you Malfoy…"

"I'll skin you for that Potter."

Malik gave them a look.

"Ehhr… You guys, you don't need to drink anymore…"

Malik rasied his hand and suddenly the table was on fire. Yami flew up back onto the sofa, landing on Malik.

"What the hell man! I could have been burned…!"

Malik glared at him.

"Get off fuckface!"

Draco pointed towards the other sofa as Yami put out the fire.

"Where did Naruto and Hinata go?"

Yami chuckled.

"Probably to a bed…"

Malik grinned.

"True, true…"

Then, off all people Sakura showed up at their table. She gave them a look and rolled her eyes.

"Guys shouldn't drink… have you seen Sasuke or Naruto?"

They shook their heads. Yami raised a fist.

"I'll kill that bastard if I see him… Or better, send him to the shadow realm…"

Malik shrugged.

"I agree with fuckface, as for Naruto he's off with Hinata and having a good time if you get my drift."

Sakuras eyes darkened and she walked away. Draco made a gesture towards the way Sakura went.

"Shouldn' anger her, she was strong. Beat the crap out of Ginny ya know…"

Harry smacked him on the head.

"We was there remember!?"

Draco grinned.

"Don' seem to remember much right now eh?"

Malik stood up, a blush on his face.

"Ahh… Bathroom."

Yami pushed him from the sofa.

"Yeah, don't make an accident near me!"

Malik gave him a glare.

"Wuss. Later."

In truth, he wasn't going for the bathroom… He was searching for Hotaru. Making it through the room, he found it hard to search for all the blinking lights and so many people. Damn, this would take all night! He put his hand over his forehead and focused his powers, and reached out his mind. There. A faint echo of her power. He turned and walked toward the bathroom.

He continued past the bathroom, and stopped beside a red curtain.

8888

His hands where all over her. She gasped when she felt his touch go lower and she found herself feeling empty.

"No…"

She pushed him away, snatching her shirt back and quickly putting it on. Sasuke gave her a confused

look.

"I can't… Sasuke, I don't trust you. I might do one day, but you have to prove yourself first. I am really confused right now… Stay away for now."

She thanked the gods he was drunk, and she rushed out of the room and past the curtain, only to rush into Maliks arms. She stepped back, blinking away tears as she looked up into his face… He had a worried expression. She put her arms around herself, looking down.

"Hotaru… Come."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, taking her outside into the Hogwarts grounds. They found a stone bench, and he forced her down and put his arm around her. Hotaru felt tears, but smiled slightly. It was so comforting sitting beside him now…

"Talk."

She wanted to laugh, he was still such a hard guy.

"I know it's something, you're crying and have been gone for a while… Did that bastard to anything?"

Hotaru leaned against him, feeling his heartbeat. It was going really fast…

"Not really… I just… Let's just sit like this for awhile… please…"

Malik put both his arms around her, letting her rest on him. He found it strangely satisfying, not only because he loved her, but because he was comforting her. He had never been comforted, least lend someone else a hand. He stroked her hair.

"Alright…"

Malik didn't know for how long they sat there, and he could care less. It was so peaceful, he felt so calm… Hotaru suddenly sat back, and he let his arms fall down feeling disappointed. She looked away.

"Thank you… Sorry."

Malik chuckled.

"Heh, I don't mind… Just use me however you want."

Hotaru blushed.

"Malik… Uhm… There is something I want to ask you…"

He gave her curious look, and she couldn't help but blush harder. She thanked the gods she was drunk, or she would never dared to say anything at all. Malik couldn't help but find it amusing that the confident Hotaru was suddenly very nervous.

"Do you… like…"

Malik felt his heart beat faster, and he felt himself go nervous himself. What, was she saying?

"Do you really…"

BANG! Hotaru flew back, screaming as she landed hard on the ground. Fuck, she she had to sober up now!

"Represso!"

The spell would take a while, she had to buy time! Stadning up, she looked around. Suddenly Malik appeared beside her, his millennium eye glowing on his forehead. His face was grim and he nodded towards Hotaru.

"We have to buy some time until we have completely sobered up!"

A pair of shurikens flew out of nowhere, which Hotaru dodged with some punches.

"Ninjas! Damn… Ok, it's not the senshi! Then who the hell could be attacking!"

Malik grimaced.

"Hell if I know, I'll kill the bastards… There are two, one further away. The one attacking us is currently in the shadows. Behind us!"

Malik turned and pulled out his millennium rod, shielding them from another round of shurikens.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Hotaru dared a glance towards Malik. His voice sounded darker, and his whole being almost seemed to emit darkness. And she liked it… Shaking her head, she stared at the figure which emerged from the shadows. Her eyes widened. It was Kabuto! He stood there, pushing his glasses back up and lazily surveyed them.

"I see you're not alone Hotaru, how unlucky for me."

She glared at him.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

He smirked and stroked some grey hair out of his face.

"Well, Orochimaru wants to see you really badly."

Her eyes widened again.

"Orochimaru!? What the fuck is he doing here! And what could he possibly want with me?"

Kabuto began to make a seal.

"That will go for him; my job is only to take you to him."

Malik glowered.

"Should I take over his mind?"

She looked at Malik.

"You can do that??"

He chuckled.

"Surprised? Well yes I can."

Suddenly Kabuto stopped. Hotaru gasped, and grabbed Maliks arm.

"What… What did you do?? I can't move!!"

Kabuto looked like he would panic, and Malik sneered.

"Let's just say I am in control now! I'll kill you slowly… And your companion won't be here to save you, I can feel he's too far away!"

Kabuto smiled wickedly.

"Interesting power you got there… But that won't stop me!!"

Suddenly, Hotaru was grabbed from behind and she only managed to scream before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Malik roared.

"How the hell did you do that!! BRING HER BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKER OR ILL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT!!"

Kabuto chuckled, still frozen to his place.

"You see… I'm a medical ninja. This is not my body. I have fixed the face of a corpse and are now controlling the corpse. Well, looks like I wont need it anymore, I'll release it now."

Malik screamed in rage as he lashed out his power, and the body exploded in chunks of flesh and he was sprayed in blood. He took off into the woods, running for all his worth, his focus on the second person waiting somewhere in the woods.

8888

Kabuto appeard in front of Orochimaru, holding an unconscious Hotaru in his arms. Orochimaru walked up to him, gazing down at the girl. He leaned closer, and took a quick look at her.

"Yes, she is the one. Give her to me."

Orochimaru took the girl in his arms, and gave Kabuto a stern look.

"How did you manage to defeat her so quickly? I know she isn't that weak."

Kabuto gave his master a serious look.

"It was not that I was stronger than her, I merely used the circumstances to my advantage. The fact that she also conveniently appeared outside the castle also helped. Plus, Malik was a perfect distraction."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"I see. Return to the place, we shall part here Kabuto."

They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Not far from there, Malik stopped as he sensed their presences vanish.

"FUCK!!"

Turning quickly, he deactivated his rod and ran back to the castle, feeling the spell finally had sobered him up completely. Turning up at the room of requirements, he found the guys in the same spot.

"Guys…"

A hand latched on his shoulder and he was forcefully spun around, coming face to face with Sasuke.

"You!"

Sasuke glared at him, looking pissed.

"Where did Hotaru go?"

Yami, Draco and Harry stood up. They stared at him and Yami practically screamed.

"Why the hell are you covered in blood!!"

Malik gave them an irritated look.

"I blew up a corpse."

"WHAT??"

Malik smacked Sasukes hand away and turned, aiming his wand at the others.

"Represso!"

They looked at him in confusion, but Yami was on alert since he recognized the spell.

"Malik, what the hell happened!?"

Malik took a deep breath.

"Some freakshow just kidnapped Hotaru for fucks sake! Ever heard of Orochimaru??"

Sasuke violently grabbed Malik.

"Tell me in detail what happened quickly!"

Malik glared at him but explained the situation. Sasuke let go of him and gave them a cold look.

"Meet me in the hall in 10 minutes!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yami took the lead.

"Move it!!"

Waiting in the hall, Malik smashed the wall.

"Fuck! Damn it! Hell…"

Yami punched him to the ground.

"Quit it! Save it for that snake freak!! I can't fucking stand it!!"

"What's going on?"

Malik flinched, and stood up facing the newcomer.

"Scarlet? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brad blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Well… I heard something happened to Hotaru…"

Malik dropped his jaw.

"Where you at the party??"

Brad blushed even more.

"Well, Collin invited me…"

Malik looked like he wanted to throw up, and he wasn't the only one. Harry walked up to him.

"Look, it's better if you stay here…"

Brad gave him a confident glare.

"No way! If she hadn't lectured and screamed at me, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I consider her a friend and I don't fucking care if I get hurt. I will help. Oh by the way, I'm sorry Malik."

Draco snickered.

"What do ya know, he had some backbone after all…"

Brad looked with pleading eyes at Harry.

"I'm not useless, I have my skills…"

Harry shook his head.

"I never said that. Well, I can't stop you… But the thing is we know nothing at the moment…"

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke appeared. Draco shaked a fist at them.

"Would you stop that smoke thing?? It's freaking annoying."

Kakashi gave him an innocent look while Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Don't brawl about unnecessary things, we have work to do."

Kakashi nodded.

"I will track Hotarus scent. Remember, I'll be the leader of our current team. What I say goes, so if you step out of line I will send you back here immediately. Disobedience may get us all killed."

Malik shrugged.

"Whatever, I just wanna get Hotaru back."

Kakshi sighed.

"How will you keep up with us? I know that you and Yami are capable, but what about you three?"

Harry held up his wand.

"I'll summon my broom."

Draco nodded, and so did Brad. Draco gave him a look.

"You have a broom??"

Brad shrugged.

"I was going to try out for the quidditch team this year so I bought one."

This time it was Draco who dropped his yaw.

"But… You're… ah…"

Harry punched Draco on the arm.

"Now is not the time for stereotypes!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Right, let's move!"

Kakshi summoned Pakkun, and everyone stared at the dog. Draco held back a laughter.

"What the fuck…?"

Pakkun raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Alright, what can I help you with this time Kakashi?"

Draco did a double take.

"It talked!"

Pakkun gave him an irriated look. Kakashi held up his hands.

"Ignore him, those three doesn't know about our world. Pakkun, I need you to trace this scent…"

8888

Orochimaru smirked as he found Itachi standing on the exact same spot as he did the last time they meet. However, Itachi didn't turn.

"I assume you have her or you would be foolish to show up."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Indeed. I have also had my eyes on this one, and I must admit I was lucky to capture her."

Itachi finally turned, his face reveling nothing.

"Aww, don't tell me you're after a sex toy, if so I could give you something else…"

Orochimaru found himself frozen on the spot, with a kunai to his throat. Itachis eyes reveled nothing, and his expression was stone cold.

"I suggest you refrain from talking, snake."

Itachi removed the kunai and took Hotaru into his arms.

"Next time I see you, I promise it will not be a very comfortable experience Orochimaru. I will consider talking to Voldemort. Leave."

Orochimaru grunted and disappeared. Itachi sighed and walked down the hill, until he arrived at a small house. It was rather plain looking, one of the many reasons he had chosen it too. It had been abandon by the previous owner, so he had simply taken the liberty of moving in. Laying Hotaru on the couch, Itachi went outside. Quickly, he performed several seals that would alert him of any intruders and some traps that would come in handy if Sasuke where not coming alone.

Indeed, Sasuke would come. He knew his brothers wish was to kill him above all else, except maybe be with this girl… Hotaru Tomoe. He went inside again, performing some other seals on the windows and the door. Then, he placed a chair before the couch where Hotaru laid, breathing peacefully. Itachi took a good look at her, musing to himself. So, this was the girl Sasuke cherished over all else.

There certainly was something that drew him in, a power hidden underneath. But that couldn't be the only reason… She wasn't the ugliest and not the most beautiful, she possessed the right personality too. Why else would Sasuke even bother with her? He knew his brother well. He would come, tonight even. One of the reasons he had chosen this place was due to the fact that it wasn't too far away from Hogwarts actually.

She began to stir, and he chuckled to himself. Already wanting to wake up? My, this one had a strong will. Hotaru opened her eyes, and blinked as she looked up at Itachi. She laid still, watching him closely.

"I assume you didn't save me from Orochimaru."

He allowed himself to smirk behind his cape.

"True."

She sighed.

"Then what the hell am I doing here?!"

He rasied an eyebrow at her.

"I needed you to get Sasuke here."

She sat up, giving him an irritated look.

"You know there are things like owls??"

He gave her a look.

"He certainly wouldn't come if I just merely sent a letter."

She crossed her arms.

"Look, I know your story. He would have come, trust me. He left me just to search for you."

Itachi leaned closer.

"But he came back, I know he did. You forget, he is my brother by blood so I know him very well."

She gave him a dark look.

"You sure are talkative. I got the impression from him you were anti-social."

He chuckled.

"Well… You have, like Naruto, a certain effect on people. Besides, I plan to use you."

He activated his eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"I see you are far from ordinary, you can withstand my eyes. Very well, it does not matter."

In an instance, he was on top of her, pinning her arms down. She gave him a surprised look.

"Ok, I can certainly see the familiarities here… Get off!"

Itachi actually laughed. She felt herself blush, he looked very good just like his brother and when he laughed… It was attractive to say the least.

"Ahh, I see. No matter, he will be furious if he finds out I raped his woman even though you might like someone else…"

Hotarus eyes widened.

"Wait! Tell me, why are you doing this to him?? Why didn't you kill him back then, it's not making any sense since you killed the whole clan! Why would you spare a brother when..."

Itachi stopped, and seemed to consider her question for a moment.

"If I were to tell you everything, I would like something in return."

Hotaru gave him a dark look.

"I suppose it is slightly better than getting raped, so I agree. And you aren't exactly unattractive so perhaps I won't kill you later for this."

He allowed himself to smirk.

"I must say you're awfully calm to be in such situation, you are certainly not like any other woman I meet."

She gave him look.

"You don't wanna know how right you are. And as for being calm… This is ten times better than being with Orochimaru."

Hotaru gazed up at Itachi. Something was off with him… She just felt relaxed around him, like he was good… But one who had murdered his whole clan was as far from good as you could get. And besides, she really needed to know more and if she would have to give herself to Itachi, so be it. She had an incredible survival instinct, mainly thanks to her dark heritage as the messiah of silence. Itachi let her arms go for a moment.

"Then, follow me."

He grabbed her hand and guided her to the bedroom. She had to admit, it felt far from a hostage situation. It was like the first time with Sasuke all over again, and she felt nervous. She had actually agreed to this, but that was only because she didn't have a choice… But he sure as hell where attractive! Damn, Hotaru! You have just been abducted and attracted to several guys and here goes another! Slut… No, she wasn't! But she couldn't help but feel guilty, as if she would betray the others.

Itachi let his robe fall, looking down on her with his deep eyes. Then, he grabbed her and shoved her onto the bed.

"You know, I am glad that I didn't have to rape you…"

Hotarus eyes widened and he kissed her. It wasn't all too different from Sasuke. If Sasuke was a little more stiff, then Itachi was a little more smooth. He began undressing her, and she decided she would do him. She had, after all, agreed to this. Might as well try to enjoy it… They explored each other, and Hotaru found out to her embarrassment he was rather good! She blushed as he kissed her again, and she could have sworn she saw a blush on him as well…

8888

Following right behind Pakkun, Kakashi threw a look behind his shoulder at Sakura.

"Are they holding up?"

She nodded.

"Good, keep an eye on them. It would be troublesome for us if they got lost."

Sakura smirked.

"You sounded just like Shikamaru."

Sasuke snorted.

8888

Hotaru blinked as she woke up, finding herself in Itachis arms, her head on his bare chest. She panicked at first, but calmed down as she remembered everything. She had agreed to this, and it was no idea to flee since she couldn't use her real powers… Besides, a part of her wanted to stay in his arms but mostly, she felt she needed to know what really happened to Sasuke to either to know if she loved him or if she could let him go. Sure, Sasuke had told her what happened but that was his side of the story.

"Are you finally awake?"

She flinched, and he chuckled.

"I see. Well, shall I talk now or are you up for another round?"

He attempted a joke, at least that was what she thought. She lay very still, not wanting to move.

"Talk."

He tilted her chin up so she looked directly into his eyes.

"I know I wasn't that bad…"

She couldn't help but blush.

"I wan't to know…"

He nodded and let her head rest against his chest again.

"I did not kill our clan."

Hotarus head shot up and she stared at him.

"What? Then why did you tell Sasuke that?"

Itachi gave her a look.

"Questions later."

She nodded reluctantly.

"It was not I whom murdered the clan. It was Madara Uchiha. I learned of him by accident, and found out that he worked in an organization called Akatsuki where he was called 'Tobi'. At that time, he was working in the shadows, controlling the organization and outward he was Tobi, trying to become a real member of Akatsuki. I realized that I had to find out his purpose, since by now he would be ancient. He was one of the founders of Konoha."

He paused, and Hotaru waited for the continuation not believing her ears.

"So very early, I joined the Akatsuki, and found out his purpose was to become the strongest and of course, control the world. I began to distance myself from Konoha, even though it hurt me a lot. I had no choice if I wanted to stop him. Then, I finally faced him and realized that his power was more great than mine. The only other person who could ever match him was Sasuke. Then, I realized that I had a very big problem. How would I get Sasuke to attain that potential power I saw in his eyes?"

He sighed.

"The opportunity presented itself when my clan was murdered by Madara. The only person I did really kill was my best friend, and he sacrificed himself for me so I could obtain the highest form of the sharingan. With this, I convinced Sasuke I was the murderer. He had idolized me, and the betrayal was so great that he was consumed by hate. I regret it even to this day but thanks to that very event, he has strived to become powerful so he could defeat me. There was no other way."

Hotaru meet his eyes, and she could see the truth in them, as well as the tremendous pain. She stroked away some hair out of his face.

"So, you're going to tell him today aren't you?"

He closed his eyes and pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Yes."

Hotaru looked away, and he let her hand go.

"You realise that this could be devastating for him? His whole world will be turned upside down again. This might even be worse than the first time."

Itachi nodded.

"Yes, I am aware of that. That is also one of the reasons I wanted you here. You must catch him before he falls to deep. Only you can do that. You were the one that brought him back from completely shutting himself down."

He pressed her against her.

"I… I understand why he chose you. I can feel it. You're not like any other woman, and if I could I would claim you."

She blushed, taken back by the praise.

"Thank you."

He sighed.

"No, thank you. No one has ever showed me such warmth."

Hotaru couldn't believe it. The Itachi Uchiha, said to have murdered his whole clan, the one in complete control of his emotions, the man with a heart of stone was this… sensitive. It hurt. She could almost envelope his pain. She was glad that she had been there for him, she had no regrets. Itachi suddenly let go of her, standing up. He put on his clothes and turned to look at her naked form in his bed. He smiled at her.

"You're very beautiful."

She blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover herself. He chuckled.

"Stay inside, don't come out. I will call you, alright?

She nodded. He was about to go when she grabbed his robes, and he turned to look at her.

"Promise me that you won't let them kill you. Call for me if you're in danger!"

His expression was unreadable, but he offered her a small smile.

"I will."

He exited the room, and Hotaru sank down onto the bed. She felt tears run down her eyes, and she realized that she was crying for Itachi, crying for Sasuke and all that those brothers had gone through. And it was all thanks to Madara…

8888

Stepping outside Itachi stopped just outside the door, waiting for the moment his brother would show up. Wisely setting the traps, he had to make sure Sasuke would come alone. It was crucial, not that he couldn't handle them all, it was the fact that Sasuke just like himself had a very hard time to show any feelings at all. If it were just them, everything would go accordingly to his plan.

He smirked for himself, allowing himself to muse over what Orochimaru would think if he found out his true intentions. Yes, he would surely kill that snake someday and even with pleasure, but that was indeed another day. However, he had to make sure what Madara was up to. Akatsuki had been destroyed, but he was certain that at least Madara had escaped with his life with another plan. Itachi knew that he had discovered a force greater than the demons, and was probably pursuing them now.

He tensed as he a figure appeared far away, and he patiently waited on the same spot. Slowly, Sasuke emerged, alone. And he stopped a few meters away, starring at his older brother in shock.

"Itachi?!"

He did not move, just stared back.

"I have your woman. Come closer or I shall kill her."

* * *

_End Chapter 08_

* * *

Chapter 09 – Bonded by blood, separated by hate. Can the wound be healed?

* * *


End file.
